Una Profecia de Amor
by Uru Yuy
Summary: 4º capitulo y final espero que ques guste, me cuentan si?
1. Primer capitulo

PROFESIA DEL AMOR  
  
Los personajes son de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, (es una lástima)  
  
Fic Yaoi Lemon (1x2, 3x4, 5xH)  
  
Dialogo  
  
( ) desarrollo de personaje  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
Había un pueblo muy hermoso donde las personas estaban reunidos en una feria que se estaba desarrollando en la plaza principal. Una familia venía llegando al pueblo a su nuevo hogar. En una caravana grande venían trece carretas junto a varios hombres a caballo.  
  
Era tal el festejo que un joven por el ruido que escuchaba se asomó por la parte de atrás de una de las carretas a mirar. Y era un joven precioso su belleza era tal que podría parecer ser un chica con sus cabellos dorados y ojos color aqua sonreía fascinado con lo que veía.  
  
Un joven se acercó cabalgando a la carreta donde estaba el muchacho " Hola Quatre ¿Descansaste?".  
  
Sí hermano, por lo que veo y llegamos  
  
Si, creo que nos gustará vivir aquí  
  
mamá ya vio el pueblo o todavía duerme?  
  
papá la despertaría y a Dorothy igual  
  
quiero salir  
  
está bien, te traeré un caballo  
  
gracias Heero.(El muchacho se alejo en su caballo, un semental negro que junto a su jinete también vestido de negro llamaba la atención de las muchachas que se encontraban en la plaza. El muchacho tenía una apariencia seria, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules fríos y miraban con indiferencia)  
  
El chico rubio se bajó de la carreta de un salto al ver a su hermano acercarse con su caballo, un precioso caballo blanco entero, que al ver a su amo trato de avanzar más rápido pero fue detenido por el jinete el cual llevaba las riendas.  
  
aquí tienes  
  
gracias Heero (tomó las riendas de su caballo y sufrió con agilidad acomodando su capa que al igual que el otro muchacho que la negra.  
  
nos falta poco para llegar?  
  
sí, saliendo del pueblo está la entrada a nuestras tierras y la casa  
  
mira, un castillo  
  
papá dijo que ese castillo era habitado por un Lord. Que no se veía mucho en el pueblo, pero era buena persona. Justamente él fue quien recomendó a papa a la que se viniera a vivir aquí y tomar el cargo de gobernador de ya que el antiguo gobernador cayó enfermo de depresión porque su hijo mayor murió de forma trágica.  
  
tú siempre sabe todo, a mí nunca me dicen nada  
  
yo soy el hijo mayor por lo tanto me corresponde a mi solucionan los problemas con papá, tú no debes preocuparte hasta que te hagas responsable de lo que te toque cuando seas mayor de edad.  
  
pero si ya voy a cumplir los diecisiete, ya debería de enterarme de todo  
  
Quatre, no es que te consideremos un niño, que quede claro, pero si hubieras preguntado sobre dónde viviríamos te lo hubiéramos dicho, pero no lo hiciste, así que cual es el problema (le habló tajante)  
  
ninguno, o sea, que si yo pregunto algo no lo guardarán secreto  
  
no, mira ahí está la casa, la ves  
  
sí, es preciosa  
  
sonriendo, solamente a su hermano menor le sonreía, para los demás era un joven frío)  
  
La caravana fue el recibo vida por los sirvientes que es de que esperaban a sus amos formados en la entrada principal de la casa. La casa de color blanco con algunos toques azules, se elevaba majestuosa en el centro del precioso jardín que la rodeaba. Los chicos se acercaron galopando a la primera carreta, de regla a cuál ya estaba descendiendo una mujer hermosa, con su cabello largo y rubio con unos ojos color aqua. La ayudaba a al bajar un hombre muy apuesto con cabello chocolate y ojos azules. Su hijo mayor era una copia más joven él. Quatre desciende de su caballo y se acerca a su madre  
  
madre, es precioso cierto? (con una sonrisa)  
  
si mi niño, es precioso, creo que nos gustara vivir aquí  
  
Hey, nadie me ayudaba a bajar.( grita una joven de la segunda carreta)  
  
Heero, ayuda a Dorothy por favor, (le pide el hombre mayor)  
  
si padre.(El joven se bajó de su caballo y se acercó a su hermana tendiendo la mano. La chica tomó la mano descendió, la chica también era rubia y ojos claros, era una versión más joven de la mujer mayor.  
  
gracias Heero  
  
- de nada (se acercó un hombre mayor al padre de los muchachos, era el mayordomo.)  
  
buenas tardes amo, Bienvenido  
  
gracias Will, bueno ahora conocerá a la familia, mi esposa Meryan ( el mayordomo hace una inclinación)  
  
bienvenida Señora  
  
gracias Will  
  
Will, mi hijo mayor Heero, mi hija Dorothy y mi hijo menor Quatre  
  
jóvenes amos un gusto conocerlos, estamos a sus servicios  
  
gracias ( contestaron los tres)  
  
por favor ( indicándoles con la mano) conozcan vuestra casa  
  
Dos sirvientes que se encontraban formados corrieron uno a cada joven amo para tomar las riendas de sus caballos. Así, todo se entraron a su nuevo hogar.  
  
Ya al anochecer las personas se fueron retirando de la fiesta en la plaza, a volviendo a sus casas o dirigiéndose a la caverna que funcionaban toda la noche. Mientras en el castillo de la comarca un joven de el larga cabellera se estirada y bostezaba mientras entraba al salón de su castillo.  
  
Milord, le sirvo algo  
  
mmmm sip, quiero una cena gigante, tengo mucha hambre. Dime Panto alguna novedad?  
  
si Milord, el gobernador y su familia han llegado  
  
si? ( mirando interesado) ( el joven escuchó que le buscaban gritando)  
  
Duo!! Dónde estás?  
  
Hilde estoy en el salón. ( Apareciendo una joven muy bonita con su cabello corto y color morado al igual que sus ojos)  
  
hermano, te enteraste?  
  
si, me acabo de enterar  
  
yo los quiero ver  
  
Hilde, y que haga cabeza que no puedes tocar a nadie de esa familia  
  
pero yo sólo los quiero ver  
  
sí, claro  
  
Duito por favor, déjame ir a verlos, si cuidadosa y no los tocaré  
  
ah.... Esta bien, pero ten cuidado, y no quiero saber que les insiste algo, me entendiste.  
  
sip, ( con una sonrisa se acercó a besarle la mejilla y salió corriendo)  
  
Milord, su cena.  
  
Gracias Panto, no sé que hacer con ella, se que se aburre a mares estando encerrada, pero falta poco para que termine todo esto.  
  
si Milord  
  
Ojalá resulte la profecía, ya no quiero matar a nadie más, no sabes lo que sufro haciéndolo  
  
Milord, paciencia, ya de edad que volverá a hacer una persona normal, y el joven Trowa y la señorita Hilde igual.  
  
Si Panto, pero.....  
  
No piense negativo, piense en que en la gente aquí no quiere mucho, sin saber qué es usted. Y cuando sea como todos nosotros lo querrán más ya que lo podrán ver más seguido  
  
si Panto, tienes razón. A pesar del poco tiempo en que tenemos aquí, la gente ha sido muy cariñosa con nosotros.  
  
y ustedes le han respondido no atacando a nadie de esta comarca, y eso para mí Milord es muy gratificante.  
  
lo sé Panto, lo dices tú familia que vive aquí cierto?. Además si se cumple la profecía podremos vivir aquí sin problemas  
  
me alegro que se le quieran quedar aquí, yo no quiero dejarlos ni a ustedes ni a mi familia, así los podré seguir sirviendo como siempre  
  
de que hablan? ( habló otra persona entrando al salón)  
  
ah Trowa, buenas noches  
  
Buenas noches Duo, Panto (Panto le hace una inclinación)  
  
estamos hablando de la profecía y de vivir aquí  
  
mmm, a mí también me gustaría mucho vivir aquí es muy de ello a pesar que sólo lo vemos vernos  
  
Sí, paganas de ver las praderas a la luz del día y el paisaje (dice Duo)  
  
Ten paciencia, luego verás todo lo que quieras  
  
Claro que tendré paciencia, he esperado 300 años puedo esperar unas semanas más  
  
O días, acuérdate que no lo sabemos  
  
Ya no sea dónde buscar, en este año 300 no se debe a cuantas personas he besado esperando que ocurre el milagro, ya estoy desesperado  
  
Tranquilízate Duo, no sacas nada con desesperarte  
  
Milord, no será que falta algo  
  
No lo se, Panto  
  
O puede ser que no sea verdad (dice Trowa)  
  
No no no no, no digas eso (gritando) ese desgraciado me dijo que él lo había intentado y no había podido contratar a nadie que lo amara como era, por eso no le había resultado en las dos ocasiones que lo intentó.  
  
Por eso te digo que puede que no haya remedio para esto  
  
no, a pesar de todos estos años que vivimos en la oscuridad yo tengo fe, que tenemos otra oportunidad para volver a ser normales  
  
Duo, ya no se que mas decirte, sólo que no me importa seguir así, si estoy al lado de mi amigo  
  
Trowa, no se qué hubiera hecho sin ti todos estos años  
  
Recuerda que yo tomé la decisión de que me convirtieras en lo que soy, así que no me vengas nuevamente con remordimientos  
  
Lo se amigo  
  
Bien, ahora, haya fuiste al pueblo de la montaña cierto? Y como te fue  
  
Mal, no encontré a nadie que me hiciera sentir algún sentimiento especial, salvo un maldito que intentó violar a una niña Trowa, una niña menor que Hilde, medio tanta rabia que la ayudé y la liberé de ese idiota.  
  
Lo mataste?  
  
Después de morderlo, lo mate para que no siguiera con sus maldades  
  
Hay Duo, tu nunca cambias  
  
Y a ti como te fue  
  
También mal, en el pueblo de la costa no ha llegado nadie en semanas pero también tuve que matar a alguien  
  
Espero que no haya sido nadie inocente  
  
Claro que no, un estafador que tenía a mucha gente en sus garras  
  
Señor  
  
Dime Panto  
  
Aquí tampoco ha llegado mucha gente, salvo la familia del gobernador y ellos sólo tienen una hija  
  
Tendremos que conocerla. (Dijo Trowa)  
  
Pero como? Tendríamos que invitarlos aquí, si nosotros vamos no creo que haya problema era ella puede que no esté en la casa o esté en su habitación  
  
Milord  
  
Dime  
  
Porqué no hace un baile, hace tiempo no hace uno  
  
Si, tienes razón  
  
Y con qué excusa. (dice Trowa)  
  
pues .... mmm.....ya sé, que te parece para darle la bienvenida a mi gobernador y su familia  
  
Buena idea, Panto arreglar lo de las invitaciones ¿Cuándo será?  
  
Mañana en la noche será, suficiente para que se instalen  
  
Entonces, en dos días, con su permiso Milord, Joven Trowa (asiendo una inclinación)  
  
Trowa, si llegara al interesarse en tí, por favor toma la oportunidad, no la desperdicies  
  
Lo mismo te digo  
  
tu vez que no puedo mientras Hilde no pueda, por favor toma la oportunidad, no quiero que se quede así y yo no  
  
Entonces yo tampoco  
  
Trowa!! No puedes hacer eso, ja qué cosas digo, leales en una guerra no sacó nada con decirte algo, tu siempre te sales con la tuya  
  
Claro por algo somos amigos por 319 años  
  
Los dos se pusieron a reír olvidando por un momento el martirio en que viven.  
  
vas a salir esta noche  
  
si, pero a divertirme un poco, con la sangre que tome de ese bastardo me puedo aguantar hasta despues del baile  
  
si, yo igual. Entonces vamos a divertirnos un poco  
  
sip, pero primero quiero comer  
  
hay Duo, que no piensas en otra cosa  
  
pero si tengo hambre, aparte el desayuno es la comida mas importante del dia  
  
esta bien comamos antes de salir  
  
En la taberna del pueblo el ambiente estaba animado, las personas presentes estaban tomando un trago y conversando. Al entrar dos muchachos se paro un poco el ruido, pero luego siguió como si nada. Los muchachos se acercaron a una mesa que estaba vacia al fondo y se sentaron. Se acercó una mujer mayor y les dijo  
  
lo siento chicos, pero esta mesa esta reservada  
  
a sí? Pero ahora esta ocupada. (responde Heero fríamente)  
  
Chicos, Milord Maxwell se sienta aquí, por favor, les prepararé otra mesa tan cómoda como esta. (dijo la mujer nerviosa por la frialdad con que la miró el muchacho)  
  
Yo me quedo aquí  
  
Pero...  
  
No importa Nadin, si no les importa a los jóvenes podemos compartirla (dijo una voz detrás de Heero)  
  
Pero Milord ( Heero se levantó para saludar al Lord de esas tierras)  
  
Claro que no nos importa verdad ... Quatre (Heero se sorprendió, el Lord que el esperaba ver era viejo y el muchacho que el veía era de su misma edad o más joven)  
  
Veo por su sorpresa que usted no me conocía  
  
Los siento, no Milord (recuperándose)  
  
Bueno, me presento, yo soy Lord Duo Maxwell y el es mi mejor amigo Trowa Barton  
  
Es un placer conocerlo Milord y a usted también joven Barton (haciendo una inclinación). Mi nombre es Heero Yuy Winner y el mi hermano Quatre  
  
Yuy Winner dijiste?(pregunto Duo)  
  
Si Milord  
  
Ustedes son los hijos del nuevo gobernador entonces  
  
Si  
  
Trowa mientras tanto miraba a Quatre, sintió como una escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, será ese el sentimiento que le decía Duo?, no lo sabia, pero tenia que averiguarlo. Mientras Duo conversaba con Heero apretaba la mano que estrecho con ese muchacho, todavía sentía la corriente que lo recorrió cuando juntaron sus manos. Eso era nuevo, podría ser el sentimiento que andaba buscando, tenia que averiguarlo.  
  
Por favor sentémonos, compartamos un trago. (dijo Duo)  
  
Los chicos se sentaron, Trowa se sentó al lado de Quatre y Duo entre Trowa y Heero. Heero miraba extrañado al Lord Maxwell, sintió como un cosquilleo, no entendía porque, el siempre se había jactado de gustarle las mujeres, pero nunca había sentido esto por una mujer. El tenía amigos que se habían casado con otro chico, pero el no podía entender como dos chicos podían quererse como pareja si lo mas natural eran las parejas de hombre y mujer.  
  
No, no debía pensar en esas cosas, deben haber sido los nervios, no podía ser otra cosa  
  
joven Heero, esta muy pensativo(le dijo Duo)  
  
no, es que todavía estoy sorprendido por lo joven que es.  
  
Gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido  
  
Por supuesto  
  
Y que edad tiene usted  
  
19 Milord  
  
y tu - hablando por primera vez Trowa  
  
16 señor. (Dijo Quatre)  
  
eres muy joven  
  
pasado mañana cumpliré 17  
  
ah que bien.- dijo Duo- mañana recibirán una invitación al baile que voy a celebrar en mi castillo. Es para darles la bienvenida a mis tierras y aprovecharemos para celebrar tu cumpleaños  
  
señores que se van a servir- dijo la mujer que se había acercado para tomar el pedido  
  
Lo de siempre Nadin, por favor  
  
Y ustedes  
  
Lo mismo - dijo Heero  
  
Esta bien - y se retira  
  
Milord, le agradezco la atención para con mi hermano, pero no debe molestarse  
  
da igual, el baile va igual, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, no es verdad Trowa?  
  
Si - mirando fijamente al pequeño  
  
Muchas gracias Milord - dice Quatre  
  
Milord, Milord, Milord, grrrr, por favor llámenme Duo, al final de cuentas somos de la misma edad.  
  
Pero no podemos - dice Heero  
  
Claro que pueden y lo harán. Yo los autorizo a llamarme así  
  
Pero señor ....  
  
Nada de señor, entendido Heero  
  
Sí Duo  
  
Quatre - haciéndole la misma pregunta a Quatre  
  
Si Duo  
  
Que bien, nos entendemos  
  
Aquí tienen señores (dijo la mesera colocando lo vasos en la mesa)  
  
Gracias Nadin  
  
Cuando quiera Milord (alejándose)  
  
Bueno brindemos por nuestra futura amistad, porque yo espero que seamos buenos amigos  
  
Salud (dijeron todos)  
  
Quatre que no estaba acostumbrado a beber comenzó a toser por lo fuerte de su trago y Trowa le empezó a golpear en la espalda.  
  
Quatre, estas bién? (le pregunto Heero cuando dejó de toser)  
  
Si Heero  
  
No deberías haber tomado ese trago (dijo Trowa)  
  
El quería tomarse una trago, así que yo lo traje, (dijo Heero)  
  
Pero si es un niño (dijo molesto Trowa)  
  
No soy un niño  
  
Quatre no te molestes (dice Duo) Trowa solo se preocupó por eso te regañó  
  
Ah? (dijo sorprendido Quatre volviéndose a ver a Trowa)  
  
No digas palabras que yo no dije Duo (dijo Trowa volviendo la cara hacia otro lado cruzando los brazos en su pecho)  
  
Pero es verdad, si no fuera asi estarías callado como siempre (con una sonrisa traviesa)  
  
Mmmm  
  
Bueno Duo nosotros tenemos que irnos (dijo Heero)  
  
Tan pronto?  
  
SI, solo venimos a que Quatre conociera una taberna y tomara un trago  
  
Vendrán mañana)  
  
Claro, a la misma hora  
  
Que bien, nos vemos aquí mismo  
  
Esta bien, adiós (se despidieron de la mano y cada uno volvió a sentir lo mismo que la primera vez. Cuando ya se habían retirado Duo se volvió a Trowa)  
  
Sabes Trowa, sentí algo con ese muchacho  
  
Yo igual  
  
Con Heero?  
  
No, con Quatre  
  
Crees que será un sentimiento verdadero  
  
Puede ser  
  
Tenemos que averiguar Trowa, no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad  
  
Hilde no haya por donde mirar a los ocupantes de esa casa, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas con gruesas cortinas. Mejor se iba a la taberna donde ya debería haber llegado Duo.  
  
Que haces aquí(escucho una voz y luego se volvió suavemente)  
  
Yo? (había un joven sobre un caballo negro, pero no podía distinguirlo bien)  
  
No veo a nadie mas (descendiendo del caballo)  
  
Bueno yo.... ( no hallaba que inventar, su mente se había bloqueado al mirarlo, el joven tenía una tez blanca como la luna y su cabello atado en una coleta, pero sus ojos eran lo que mas llamaba la atención, eran negros como la noche, en total eran muy apuesto)  
  
Habla mujer (observo a la chica, la luna alumbraba un poco sus rasgos, era linda a pesar que no podía verla bien) no vas a hablar? (mientras Hilde pensaba que podía decirle) Quien eres? Eso lo puedes contestar?  
  
Sí, soy Hilde Maxwell Sbeicker  
  
Tienes algo que ver con Lord Maxwell?  
  
Si, es mi hermano (lo miró sorprendida)  
  
Siento Milady mi brusquedad anterior, pero me pareció extraño ver a una persona aquí  
  
No se preocupe, es mi culpa por andar a estas horas aquí y sola  
  
Necesita ver a los señores?  
  
Ja ja no, sabes, e digo un secreto, soy muy curiosa y cuando escuche que había llegado el gobernador con su familia quise venir a verlos para saber como eran  
  
Eh?? Pero no hubiera sido mejor llamar a la puerta y conocerlos personalmente  
  
Sí, pero a mi me gustan las cosas mas difíciles, pero lamentablemente no pude verlos, tienen unas cortinas gruesas en las ventanas  
  
Si quiere la puedo presentar  
  
Mmm, no lo sé, y tu quien eres?  
  
Me llamo Wufei Chang  
  
Eres un sirviente? No lo pareces  
  
Porque dice eso Milady?  
  
Por tu ropa, es muy fina a pesar que está oscuro se nota  
  
Tiene razón, no soy un sirviente, soy el sobrino del gobernador Yuy  
  
Y que haces aquí  
  
En realidad vengo llegando, vengo a quedarme unos días para conocer donde vivirían, me atrasé un poco por eso vengo llegando a esta hora  
  
Ya veo, bueno, me voy (volviéndose para retirarse)  
  
Milady no va a pasar a conocerlos?  
  
No, de seguro mi hermano organizará algo y ahí podré conocerlos  
  
Entonces la acompaño Milady  
  
No, no se preocupe, conozco el camino  
  
No es por el camino, a estas horas no debe andar una jovencita sola, no estaría tranquilo si no la acompañara  
  
No se preocupe, yo se cuidarme  
  
Insisto Milady (la miró fijamente)  
  
Oooooooooouch, está bien, pero primero quiero ir la taberna ver si está mi hermano, debe haberse preocupado por no verme en el castillo (le tengo que avisar a Duo que llegó otra persona mas, jijijijijji, pensaba Hilde)  
  
Esta bien, la acompaño, venga aquí para ayudarla a subir al caballo, yo lo tiraré Milady  
  
O no por favor, valla usted en él, yo caminaré.  
  
Insisto Milady  
  
Entonces yo también insisto que vallamos los dos en él.  
  
Como usted diga Milady  
  
Hay por favor llámame Hilde si? Y háblame de tú  
  
Ja, entonces tu llámame Wufei  
  
Esta bien Wufei, vamos. (sonriendo)  
  
Wufei se subió al caballo y le ofreció la mano a Hilde para que subiera colocándole el pie a modo de escalón. Se subió con el tirón que le dio Wufei y sentó detrás colocando los brazo alrededor de la cintura de Wufei. Wufei sintió que la chica se apegó a su espalda, lo abrazaba, que cálida la sentía y sintió que recostaba la cabeza en su hombro. Era bonita, la había podido ver mejor con el reflejo de la luna.  
  
El chico es guapo (pensaba Hilde), como tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro tenía su cuello a centímetros de su boca, estaba tan apetecible. En su boca aparecieron unos colmillos pero en ese momento recordó  
  
RECUERDO  
  
No ataques nunca a una persona por la cual sientas algo (le dijo Duo) si llegas a encontrar a esa persona conquístala.  
  
Porqué? (dijo Hilde)  
  
Hay una leyenda, que dice que en el año 300 a contar de la trasformación, encuentras a una persona y si esa persona te ama por lo que eres vuelves a la normalidad.  
  
Y tu crees eso?  
  
Quiero creer, yo no elegí ser lo que soy, cualquier solución que encuentre la probaré  
  
Lo sé hermano, esta bien, si encuentro algún sentimiento en alguien no le haré daño  
  
FIN DEL RECUERDO  
  
Volvió su cara a la normalidad y se puso a pensar si esto era a lo que se refería Duo?, se sentía tan bien con Wufei, la recorría un calor por el interior del cuerpo, sonriendo apoyo su mejilla en la espalda de Wufei y lo abrazó mas fuerte. Tenía que hablar con Duo y ahora más urgente que nunca.  
  
Wufei sintió como Hilde lo abrazaba más fuerte, si seguían así y además con el movimiento que hacía el caballo tendría serios problemas. Se estaba excitado con el abrazo de ella. Le gustaba estar con mujeres y había disfrutado mucho estar con ellas, pero Hilde le hacía sentir algo más, quería descubrirlo y disfrutarlo.  
  
Se acercaban dos personas a caballo. Tallo sus ojos para tratar de verlos y los conoció de inmediato.  
  
Heero (saluda Wufei)  
  
Que? Wufei?  
  
Y quien más (acercándose para saludarlo de mano)  
  
Hola Wufei  
  
Hola Quatre, supongo que te gustó tu nuevo hogar  
  
Si, me encantó  
  
Me lo imaginaba, bueno muchachos luego nos vemos  
  
A donde vas? Y quien es ella? (preguntó Heero)  
  
Ella es Hilde Maxwell y la llevo a su casa, después les cuento si?  
  
Está bien (miró a la muchacha y por lo que alcanzaba a ver tenía los mismos ojos que Duo? Usted es hermana de Duo?  
  
Si, conoce a mi hermano?  
  
Si, y también a su amigo Trowa  
  
Los habrá visto en la taberna?  
  
Si, nos despedimos hace poco  
  
Wufei, vamos entonces (Heero alzó las cejas sorprendido al escuchar con la familiaridad que le hablaba a Wufei)  
  
Esta bien, luego nos vemos chicos  
  
Si, te esperamos, hasta pronto Lady Maxwell (alejándose)  
  
Adiós Lady Maxwell (dijo Quatre siguiendo a Heero)  
  
Hasta pronto jóvenes  
  
No se que les diré a mis primos  
  
La verdad  
  
No te importa que sepan lo curiosa que eres?  
  
No, pero también podrías decirles que has venido a ver a tu novia y querías estar a solas con ella  
  
Estas loca? (mirándola hacia atrás) tu honor quedaría por el suelo, ya corre peligro por andar a conmigo así a caballo y a estas horas  
  
A mi no me preocupa lo que digan y a mi hermano tampoco, él confía en mi  
  
Les diré la verdad  
  
Bien, mira ya se ven las luces de la taberna  
  
Espero que tu hermano todavía este ahí  
  
Si, estará, el se acuesta tarde (Y no se equivocó, apenas entró a la taberna seguida de Wufei los vio en su mesa) mira, ahí está, vamos  
  
Duo vio a su hermana entrar seguida de un chico al cual le dijo algo y después se empezó a acercar a él. Su cara era distinta, se notaba feliz, pero no estaba seguro porque era. Se levantó y la recibió con una sonrisa.  
  
Hermana que sorpresa, pero que haces aquí?  
  
Como había salido del castillo sin avisarte, te vine a decir que estaba bien y que vuelvo al castillo. (Duo entendió de inmediato que lo que decía lo hacía por el chico que la acompañaba)  
  
Ya sabía yo que saldrías por ahí a curiosear (con una gran sonrisa) Bueno y quien te acompaña?  
  
Ah, se me olvidó (-.o) Duo te presente a Wufei Chang, es sobrino del gobernador (Duo ahí comprendió que la debe haber sorprendido espiando) el amablemente ¬¬ se ofreció a llevarme devuelta al castillo  
  
Mucho gusto Mi lord Maxwell  
  
Nada de Mi lord, puedes llamarme Duo  
  
Lo siento pero mis reglas de etiqueta no me lo permiten  
  
Bueno como quieras, pero si puedes hablarme de tu  
  
Eso podría hacer  
  
Bien, te agradezco tu atención con mi hermana  
  
No tienes nada que agradecer Mi Lord  
  
Duo, llegaras muy tarde (pregunta Hilde)  
  
No, pasa algo?  
  
No, no, solamente que tengo que hablarte de algo, pero puede ser mañana  
  
Esta bien, ah Wufei, te presento a mi amigo Trowa Barton. Trowa, él es Wufei Chang  
  
Hola Wufei  
  
Buenas noches joven Barton  
  
Wufei, podemos irnos (Hilde lo toma del brazo)  
  
Claro, un gusto conocerlos, nos vemos (haciendo una leve reverencia)  
  
Si, nos vemos (contesta Duo pensativo mirándolos salir de la taberna)  
  
Duo, que fue eso. Nunca he visto que Hilde trate con esa familiaridad a alguien  
  
No lo se Trowa (sentándose) pero si es lo que pienso, quiero salir de la duda lo antes posible. Esperemos un rato para darles un poco de ventaja y luego los seguimos  
  
Esta Bien  
  
Continuará........  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el fic, cualquier comentario, pifias o sugerencias por favor manden review o mail a uru_yuy@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo 


	2. Segundo capitulo

"PROFESIA DEL AMOR"

Los personajes son de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, (es una lástima)

Fic Yaoi Lemon (1x2, 3x4, 5xH)

- Dialogo

( ) desarrollo de personaje

CAPITULO 2

Mientras tanto Wufei y Hilde iban a caballo calmadamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Ninguno de los dos querían separarse todavía, pero lamentablemente ya llegaban al castillo.

ya llegamos (dice Wufei) si, acercate a la puerta. Aquí esta bien (llegando a los escalones de la entrada) como tu digas 

Se bajó del caballo rápidamente, venía desesperado, Hilde le hacía sentir cosas que no había sentido con ninguna mujer. Después que se tranquilizo se volteó a ayudar a Hilde a bajar del caballo.

Te toca bajarte a ti 

Extendió los brazos para tomarla de la cintura para que ella se apoyara en sus hombros, pero Hilde se colgó de su cuello quedando muy apegada a él, demasiado cerca. Wufei la miró sorprendido y Hilde le sonrió soltándose de apoco resbalándose por su cuerpo. 

Cuando llegó al suelo todavía Wufei la tenía tomada de la cintura y Hilde de los hombros con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia atrás y lo miraba directamente a los ojos y Wufei era más alto que ella. Se quedaron mirando unos instantes y ambos sintieron algo muy en el interior de sus cuerpos. Hilde se inclinó un poco y lo besó en la mejilla y le susurró un gracias al oído. Al retirarse se soltó de sus hombros de Wufei, pero este todavía la tenía tomada de la cintura. Él al escucharla darle las gracias tomo una decisión sin importarle las consecuencias.

No deberías haber hecho eso (le dijo antes de acercarla mas a su cuerpo y besarla posesivamente en los labios. 

Duo y Trowa que ya iban llegando al castillo se detuvieron al ver la escena que había en la entrada.

Ja, parece que la pequeña Hilde se nos ha adelantado Así parece (dijo Duo con una sonrisa) 

Hilde abrazó fuertemente a Wufei devolviéndole el beso, cuando necesitaron aire se separaron y se quedaron viendo fijamente.

No esperes una disculpa por lo que hice, ya que no me arrepiento (le dijo Wufei roncamente) No la quiero, ya que yo tampoco me arrepiento (sonriéndole) Hilde ... yo ... te puedo venir a ver mañana? Claro, a que hora vendrías? Sobre las tres está bien? Ouch, (colocándose triste ya que a esa hora no podía salir por ningún motivo de su habitación) lo siento Wufei, pero a esa hora, mi hermano me exige horas de estudio y no puedo desobedecerlo, pero si vinieras después del atardecer, podríamos vernos, te parece? Esta bien, Sabes, esto que acabo de hacer no lo he hecho nunca, besar a una doncella apenas la conozco, si supiera i padre me mata. Pero no se que me pasa contigo. A mi también me pasa algo extraño contigo, yo tampoco he sentido esto antes. Mejor me voy, puede llegar tu hermano Claro, como digas Buenas noches (rozándole los labios con una suave beso) Buenas noches (observó como se subía a su caballo, la miraba un momento antes de hacer gira a su caballo y alejarse a galope. Hilde soltó un suspiro todavía mirando a Wufei alejarse) Ya veo de lo que querías hablarme DUO!! Cuando llegaste? Hace un momento, lo vi todo, así que soy todo oídos Duo , es maravilloso (arrojándose a sus brazos apenas descendió del caballo) estoy segura que es un sentimiento y el también siente algo Me alegro mucho hermanita, ahora tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer cierto? Si, te he de confesar que en un minuto estuve apunto de morderlo, pero recordé lo que me dijiste y me deje llevar. Oh es maravilloso que tengo ganas de bailar. No tendrás mucho que esperar , mañana haré un baile para darle la bienvenida al gobernador y su familia En serio, que bien. Ah por cierto no pude verlos, ya me venía cuando me sorprendió Wufei. Es lo que pensé con lo que me dijiste en la taberna Y Trowa? Siempre desaparece sin darme cuenta Debe haber ido a dejar los caballos Entremos que quiero ir a hablar con Panto Esta bien Panto!! (entro gritando Hilde y el hombre apareció inmediatamente) Si Milady Por favor cuando vallas a invitar al gobernador para la fiesta de Duo , invita también al joven Wufei Chang y dile que igual lo espero al atardecer. Esta bien Milady Ahmmm (bostezando) sabes Duo? Me iré a dormir. Con todas estas horas que voy a dormir mañana estaré súper relajada y además me podré bonita para recibir a mi querido Wufei Jajajajaja, esta bien Hilde que descanses Buenas noches hermano, buenas noches Trowa ( el cual venía entrando) Buenas noches Hilde (Duo la miraba con una sonrisa Buenas noches dijo? Se acostará? Si todavía quedan 3 a 4 horas para que amanezca Según ella quiere verse bonita para Wufei y dice que descansando se verá así. Mujeres, bueno por lo menos sabemos que tiene una oportunidad Si, está encantada con ese chico, siente algo fuerte con él y ojalá logre la prueba. Me contó que estuvo tentada a morderlo pero había recordado lo que le había dicho. Ella también tiene esa esperanza. Por lo que vi sí, ahora, para no aburrirnos lo que nos queda de la moche que te parece si jugamos una partida de ajedrez, hace años que no jugamos. Ok, recuerda que vamos 58 a 56 y yo ganaba Ja, era al revés Mentira yo ganaba No yo Te digo que yo Que te parece si empezamos de nuevo y ahora lo anotamos en el tablero A claro, como yo te ganaba quieres empezar de nuevo Duo!! Si ya se, cállate Jajajajajajajajajaja (los dos se pusieron a reír como los buenos amigos que eran) 

Mientras tanto a la casa del gobernador llegaba Wufei

Te estábamos esperando amigo (dijo Quatre) Hola de nuevo Quatre Pensé que viajarías con nosotros (dijo Heero) No alcancé a llegar, me demoré en las tierras del norte Y como te fue Bien, quedó todo claro, o me casaré con la hija del Duke Así que por fin eres un hombre sin compromiso Por fin después de 19 años estoy sin un compromiso tienes razón Menos mal que nuestros padres no nos eligen con quien casarnos (dijo Quatre) Sus padres son jóvenes y no tienen la mentalidad de mi abuelo Te costo convencerlo Claro que si Quatre, llegué a amenazarlo con dejar nuestras tierras y con eso se convenció que estaba hablando en serio, y qque no tendría un heredero con nuestro apellido De donde conoces a la hermana de Duo La conocí aquí Heero, venia llegando y la encontré en el jardín Aquí? Si, Hilde es muy curiosa y había venido a verlos sin que ustedes se dieran cuenta Porque? Solo por verlos, supongo que por aquí no llega mucha gente. Y tú como conoces a su hermano? Lo conocimos a él y a Trowa en la taberna, nos hicimos amigos, conversamos y nos tomamos un trago Ya veo Muchachos porque no nos retiramos, ya es muy tarde (dijo Quatre) Si, en realidad estoy muy cansado y mañana voy a salir Temprano? (pregunto Heero) No, al atardecer Y a donde vas a ir si no conoces a nadie excepto a Lady Hilde Ja, no te imaginas? A ella, la vas a ir a ver a ella? Si, me fascina esa joven Wufei ten cuidado con lo que haces, ella no es de las nmujeres que tu estas acostumbrado Lo sé Además recuerda quien es También lo sé Y entonces Me gusta mucho, yo diría demasiado Entonces va en serio Puede ser, eso lo veremos Bueno amigo si es así no duraras mucho sin un compromiso Lady Hilde es muy bonita (dice Quatre) Si, y su hermano no se queda atrás (dijo Heero) Que? Acaso te gustó? (pregunto Wufei) Sí, cuando tomé su mano para saludarlo sentí algo dentro de mi A mi me pasó lo mismo (dijo tímidamente Quatre) Que, también te gusto a ti No Wufei, no por Duo si no por Trowa Por eso venías tan callado en el camino a casa? (le preguntó Heero) Si, me confundió ese sentimiento Y ahora estas claro? Si, me gusta Trowa y yo sentí que a el también le gustaba Como lo sabes? Por su don Wufei (dijo Heero) Ah, me olvidé, bueno yo sin tu don se que le gusto a mi Hilde Tu Hilde? (dijo Heero) Si, la bese y ella me respondió Wufei pero si acabas de conocerla (lo reprendió Quatre) Como les dije me gusta mucho y sentí que a ella también le gustaba Bueno mañana podemos seguir hablando, faltan pocas horas para que amanezca, lo mejor es descansar, acuérdate Quatre que mañana tendremos que ir a la fiesta de Duo Tiene una fiesta? Hilde no me dijo nada Quizas no lo sabe, nuestros padres tampoco lo saben todavía Si, tiene que ser eso, bueno me voy a dormir. Por cierto ¿Dónde voy a dormir? Sube con nosotros tu habitación debe estar preparada, mi madre avisó que podrías llegar Esta bien, vamos 

Al otro día en el castillo era todo movimiento, todos estaban contentos por la fiesta que se celebraría, aunque ellos tuvieran que trabajar más. Los sirviente iban y venían adornando y limpiando todo bajo la mirada de Panto mientras sus amos dormían. Ya se les había avisado a los invitados, así que el pueblo también estaba con mucho movimiento. En la casa del gobernador la señora Yuy y su hija Dorothy estaban fascinadas desempacando vestidos para ver que se colocarían para la fiesta. Los muchachos junto al señor Yuy habían salido a conocer las tierras. Al atardecer Wufei bajo al salon donde se encontraban los hombres de la casa conversando.

Wufei ya te vas? Si Heero, los espero en el castillo (volteo para retirarse) Si, nos vemos Heero, no crees que Wufei esta muy entusiasmado Lo creo Quatre, pero no me preocupa, Wufei esta en edad de casarse, si llegara a enamorarse de Lady Hilde sería bueno para su reino, ya que ella tiene buen linaje y el abuelo no le pondría trabas. Tienes razón (Observando ausente desde en ventana) Que te pasa? Estoy nervioso Porque? Todo el día he pensado en Trowa y saber que lo voy dentro de poco me pone nervioso No deberías estar nervioso, sino contento Lo sé pero temo equivocarme en lo que siente por mi Porque te podrías equivocar? Es la primera vez que siento esto con una persona y temo que me influencie lo que siento por él. Quieres decir que como te gusta, también quieres que le gustes? Exacto No lo creo así, yo vi como te miraba Y yo también vi como mirabas y te miraba Duo (con una sonrisa) Si, a mi me gusta mucho aunque nunca pensé decir eso Menos mal que a nuestro padre no le molesta que no sigamos con el apellido ni con quien nos casemos. En cambio Wufei está obligado a hacerlo con una mujer ya que esta obligado a tener descendencia Tienes razón, espero le salga todo bien a Wufei, no quiero que sufra es un buen amigo. Bueno creo que es hora de cambiarnos Quatre. Si, vamos. 

En el castillo Wufei esperaba a Hilde en la biblioteca, era inmensa, por dos paredes estaba llenas de libros desde el techo que era muy alto hasta el suelo. Se acerco a ver que tipo de libros tenían y se dio cuenta que tenían de todo, incluso algunos que eran muy antiguos. Vio uno en especial y lo retiró. El no había podido conseguir ese libro en ninguna parte e incluso pagaba mucho para que lo encontraran, lo había buscado por meses y el que tenía en su mano era una primera edición, debería tener por lo menos unos trescientos años. Lo hojeó un rato, veía en las hojas marcas, se notaba que había sido leído varias veces ya que las marcas indicaban puntos importantes. De pronto sintió que era observado y se volteó a ver. Hilde lo miraba apoyada en la puerta, ni siquiera sintió cuando entró. Se veía preciosa y le sonreía a él.

No quise interrumpirte, estabas muy concentrado Si, es que este libro lo he buscado por todas partes y no lo había encontrado. Cuando lo vi aquí lo tome y no me di cuenta de lo concentrado que estaba Te lo regalo No, no podría aceptarlo, es una reliquia además de ser una primera edición y por lo menos tiene unos trescientos años 

Hilde lo miró sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta cual era el libro, tenía razón, tenía mas de 300 años ya que su padre se lo había regalado cuando cumplió 9 años.

no importa yo ya lo leí varias veces (por no decir miles), me lo sé casi de memoria en serio Hilde no tienes que regalármelo (se acercó a él y le quitó el libro de las manos) si no lo quieres lo boto (intento arrojarlo al tacho de la basura, pero Wufei la tomó de la muñeca para evitar que lo tirara) ya entendí, esta bien me lo quedo (Hilde sonrió todavía con la mano en el aire tomada por Wufei, pero Wufei no sonreía la miraba seriamente) que pasa? He deseado hacer esto toda la tarde 

Con su mano libre tomó a Hilde de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo para besarla con pasión. Hilde se soltó de su agarre en la muñeca y le paso los brazos por el cuello para acercarse mas a él botando el libro. De pronto escucharon que golpeaban a la puerta , se soltaron bruscamente. Hilde se alejó de Wufei sentándose en el sofá y Wufei se agachó a recoger el libro. Así los encontró Duo, los miró de uno al otro y sonrió, se imaginaba lo que había pasado

Hola Wufei me alegro mucho verte por aquí Buenas noches Mi lord y gracias Por favor llámame Duo No lo va a hacer Duo no insistas Bueno, no perdía nada con volver a intentarlo. Hermana no te lo había dicho, estas hermosa Gracias Duo Bueno me voy, nos vemos luego, debo ver si está todo en orden Esta bien Duo Lo siento Hilde (le dijo a penas quedaron solos) No te preocupes, yo también forme parte del beso No me refería a eso, por eso no me voy a disculpar (sonriendo) Y a que te refieres entonces? A no decirte lo preciosa que estas, no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo antes Estábamos entretenidos en otras cosas (acercándose a Wufei y lo abraza por la cintura apoyando la mejilla en su pecho) Si (abrazándola y apoyando la mejilla en la corona de la cabeza de Hilde) Wufei, nunca me había pasado esto, pero contigo siento que puedo hacer lo que quiera Yo me siento igual, nunca he querido cortejar a alguien en especial. No te voy a negar que he estado con mujeres, pero esas eran aventuras, pero contigo quiero más que eso, ja, yo que he peleado con mi abuelo para que no me comprometa con nadie, no llevo ni siquiera una semana de anular el compromiso que mi abuelo me tenia desde pequeño y ahora quiero un compromiso. Pero Wufei nos conocimos ayer (separándose un poco para verlo a la cara) Y que tiene Es muy poco tiempo para que pienses en un compromiso Acaso no te gusto? Claro que si Entonces? Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro Bueno pero no nos casaríamos mañana, pero si quiero que yo sea el único que te corteje, quiero que conozcas a mi familia y pasar el mayor tiempo posible mientras yo está aquí. No lo sé, por mi no habría problema, pero tengo que hablar con Duo No, yo hablo con él, eso me corresponde a mi Wufei por favor, déjame hablar primero yo con él 

Wufei la quedó mirando. Que diablos le pasaba, el no se apuraba en sus decisiones y ahora presionaba a Hilde con su prisa. Tendría que calmarse o la asustaría y no quería que eso pasara. Ella tenía razón, debían conocerse mejor, quizás a él no le gustaba esperar para concretar sus decisiones pero ahora lo tendría que hacer.

Esta bien que sea como tu digas, pero quiero un compromiso. No nos casaremos pronto, nos conoceremos y cuando estemos seguros nos casaremos, así esta bien? Si Wufei, gracias (abrazándolo) Ahora ve con Duo, yo me entretendré un poco con el libro que me obligaste a recibir (mirándola con una sonrisa) Esta bien, ahora vuelvo (lo beso suavemente en los labios y luego fue en busca de su hermano) 

Hilde corrió a buscar a su hermano, gritaba llamando a su mayordomo

Panto!! Panto!! Si mi lady Donde esta Duo Se retiró a su dormitorio mi lady Gracias (sube corriendo a la habitación de Duo) Duo!! (entra sin golpear a la puerta) Hilde que pasa (se vuelve sorprendido) Wufei me habló de compromiso Ja, que rápido es el chico Si (sonrojándose) pero tienes que hablar con él Pasa algo? Él quiere que vaya a conocer a su familia y estar todo el tiempo conmigo cuando él esté aquí, tu sabes que no puedo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Yo le dije ayer que hoy no podía verlo en la tarde porque tu me obligabas a estudiar mis horas. Ya veo, bueno no te preocupes ya se me ocurrirá algo Haaay estoy nerviosa, si no resulta la profecía sufriría nuevamente y no quiero Hilde lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver con esto Y si Wufei no me ama lo suficiente para aceptarme como soy. Tú viste lo que paso con Galf Él no te amaba lo suficiente No es eso Duo, él iba a tener que vivir con una persona de la oscuridad por siempre Si él te hubiera querido lo suficiente, lo hubiera hecho con tal de estar contigo, además no debería habernos atacado con todos esos hombres, eso fue cobarde de parte de él. No quiero ni recordar la masacre que tuvimos que hacer para que no nos persiguieran de por vida Lo sé, pero igual tengo miedo y además esta en juego la vida de él. Yo no podre hacerlo Duo, no podré matarlo (corriendo a los brazos de su hermano) No te preocupes de eso pequeña, si lo tiene que hacer alguien, lo haré yo, aunque a mi también me daría mucha pena matarlo Entonces lo haré yo Trowa!! (dijeron los dos) Ni siquiera se dieron cuanta que entre, así que escuche toda la conversación Lo harás sin problema Trowa? Si Duo, aunque como dijiste sería un lástima Esta bien lo harás tu, pero ojalá no lleguemos a eso, tienes que tener fe en que resultara la profecía Y ustedes? (dijo Hilde) No te preocupes por nosotros, también trataremos, pero si llegase a pasar que alguno de los tres puede ser normal, háganlo por favor. Yo personal mente no quiero seguir llevando esta vida que hemos llevado por 300 años Que harás? (preguntó Hilde) Lo que debería haber hecho hace años, desaparecer Yo también haré lo mismo Trowa, amigo No sacamos nada viviendo esta vida si ni siquiera la podemos disfrutar Tienes razón Trowa Entonces yo también lo haré Esta bien hermana, creo que ya tomamos una decisión, ahora vamos a hablar con Wufei. 

Wufei a pesar que estaba entretenido leyendo el libro, estaba nervioso, Hilde se demoraba mucho. Se habrá asustado con el apuro que le puse?.

Sintió que alguien entraba, efectivamente era Hilde, Duo y Barton, que hacía el aquí?

Wufei, Hilde habló con nosotros, ahora tu dirás (Wufei miró a Trowa) Te preguntaras porqué esta aquí Trowa?. Bueno Hilde siempre a considerado a Trowa como su hermano y como tal le importa mucho su opinión. Entiendo, bueno como ya deben saber quiero pedir la mano de su hermana en matrimonio, yo sé que es muy pronto por eso quería que formalizáramos un compromiso, para poder visitarla y si es posible que ella vaya a conocer a mi familia. Me alegro mucho que tengas intenciones serias con Hilde, pero acepto parte de tu pedido (dijo Duo) Que? Acepto darte la mano de mi hermana en matrimonio, pero ella tiene obligaciones que cumplir durante el día, por lo tanto, la podrás ver solamente después del atardecer, aunque no me importa hasta que hora te quedes. Otra cosa y muy importante es tu procedencia ya que solo sabemos que eres sobrino del gobernador. Si, disculpen por no haberlo hecho antes, soy el heredero al trono de las tierras del norte Eres el principe Chang? Si, hasta hace poco estuve comprometido con la heredera al trono de las tierras de Romefeller, pero lo pude anular ya que ese compromiso lo había hecho mi abuelo para asegurar la descendencia. Mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño, por lo tanto mi abuelo todavía es el rey el espera que yo me case para cederme el trono. En realidad es algo que todavía no me interesa mucho todavía ya que mientras tanto puedo ir donde yo quiera. Entonces si se llegaran a casar mi hermana tendría que irse a vivir a tu reino. Estas de acuerdo Hilde? Si, siempre y cuando yo pueda venir a verte cuando yo quiera Hilde solo podrá salir del reino si yo viajo con ella, pero por mi no hay problema, sin embargo no voy a poder estar mucho tiempo fuera ya que eso puede ocacionar conflictos en mi reino Lo entiendo, o sea que yo voy a tener que ir a verlos Las veces que quiera, pero nosotros también trataríamos de venir seguido Que dices Hilde Esta bien Bien, con respecto de ir a conocer a tu familia, no lo hará hasta que ella este segura de lo que va a hacer Pero, en que queda todo entonces Para nosotros es muy importante la felicidad de Hilde y si ella en algún momento nos dice que no quiere casarse, no lo hará. Yo al igual que Trowa consideramos la opinión de Hilde ya que hemos visto a muchas parejas que los obligan a casarse o a la mujer específicamente y son muy desdichados. No queremos que le pase a ella, quedó claro Si mi Lord Ahora si me podrás llamar por mi nombre cierto? (sonriendo) Esta bien Duo Genial, ahora vamos Trowa que empezaran a llegar nuestros invitados. Si, oye Wufei, respétala mucho y cuídala No tienes ni que decírmelo (espero a que salieran para volverse a Hilde) y bien que hacemos ahora (sonriendo para darle confianza) Creo que ya es hora que salgamos al salón a recibir a tu familia Esta bien, pero antes puedo besarte) Claro que si (acercándose a Wufei sonriendo) 

Wufei la abrazó fuerte contra él y la besó con pasión, ninguno de los dos quería terminar el beso, pero tenían que hacerlo.

Mejor nos vamos, no quiero llegar a mayores ... por ahora (sonriéndole a Hilde y ella correspondió sonriendo sonrojada) 

La familia Yuy llegaba al castillo, los padres y la hija en carruaje y los chicos a caballo

Ya llegamos (dijo Heero) Sip, estoy nervioso de ver a Trowa Si te sirve de consuelo yo también de ver a Duo Heero!! Que ¿ no soy perfecto Yo creía que si (sonriendo y luego los dos se reían a carcajadas) Que tanto se ríen ustedes dos ( les dijo Dorothy bajando del carruaje ayudada por un sirviente) Nada hermanita, cosas de chicos (le respondió Quatre bajan del caballo) Andando, papá nos espera (girando y dejando atrás a sus hermanos) Vamos Quatre Si Heero 

Duo miraba impaciente la puerta junto a Trowa. Cuando vio al gobernador le pegó un codazo a Trowa y los dos fueron a recibirlos. Hilde y Wufei que venían llegando de la biblioteca se les unieron.

Gobernador Yuy un gusto recibirlo y a su familia también en mi hogar Gracias Mi Lord. Le presento a mi esposa Meryam y mi hija Dorothy. Señora Yuy, Señorita Dorothy (las saluda con una inclinación) Buenas noches mi Lord (lo saludan las dos a la vez que hacían una reverencia) Ah, y por supuesto a mis hijos Heero y Quatre que según supe ya se conocen Hola Heero, Quatre Hola (le responde Heero con una sonrisa) Hola Duo (sonriendo Quatre) Tiene razón señor, ya nos conocimos, por favor dejen que les presente a Trowa Barton, mi mejor amigo y consejero y a mi hermana Hilde (los dos jóvenes los saludan con una inclinación) Ya veo porque nos dejaste temprano querido sobrino Si tío, quiero aprovechar de avisarles y presentarles a mi prometida, Hilde Maxwell, Duo acaba de aprobar el compromiso. Que alegría Wufei (dijo su tía acercándose para abrazarlo) Gracias tía Tu prometida es una joven hermosa, digna de ti querido. Gracias señora (dice Hilde) Como ve gobernador ahora tenemos otro motivo para celebrar (dice Duo) Así veo (sonriendo) Por favor pasen al salón están en su casa Gracias (dicen todos) 

Fueron entrando todos al salón y atrás solo se quedaron Duo, Heero Quatre y Trowa por separado

No te había saludado Quatre ¿Como estás? Bien y tu Bien, ahora que has venido Ah? No te molesta que sea tan directo No, claro que no (sonrojándose) Bien, porque no he dejado de pensar en ti Lo mismo me pasó a mi Quatre, tu padre se molestaría si estuvieras conmigo? No, el no interfiere en ese sentido, mientras estemos bien y felices Que bien, entramos? Sip Por favor no te separes de mi, he esperado todo el día para estar el mayor tiempo posible contigo Claro que no (sonriendo sonrojado) Vamos ( lo guió Trowa colocándole una mano en la espalda para marcar su territorio) Ellos al pareces se gustan (dice Duo) Parece que si (responde Heero) No te molesta? No, nosotros podemos elegir con quien queremos estar Y tu con quien quieres estar No estoy seguro de poderte decir Porque? No estoy cien por ciento seguro de lo que siento No esta seguro? Bueno yo si estoy seguro Si? Si, tu me gustas Heero. Habría alguna posibilidad a que tu me puedas corresponder? No me contestes ahora si no quieres, pero te aseguro que esto no va a interferir en nuestra amistad, sea cual sea tu decisión Mmm (Heero no sabía que contestar estaba indeciso) Por lo que veo no me contestarás, bueno cuando estés listo me dices y .... Mi Lord (se volvió a ver a Panto que lo llamaba) disculpe que lo moleste Dime Panto El señor Traize esta bajando de su carruaje, imaginé que querría saber (Duo se tensó y se puso pálido, mas de lo que era) Gra...gracias Panto, por favor avísale a Trowa Como usted diga mi Lord Estas bien Duo? (tomándolo de codo) Si, mejor dicho no, te puedo pedir un favor Dime Va a entrar un hombre, se llama Traize, por favor finje ser mi novio, te lo suplico Le tienes miedo? En realidad si, ese hombre me ha seguido a varios de los países donde tengo mis tierras y he estado, ahora ya me encontró. No puede entender que yo no lo quiero ni querré nunca, ni siquiera me gusta Duo, que gusto verte (dijo un hombre de unos 30 años que venía entrando, se acercó a Duo lo tomó por los hombros y le dio un beso en cada mejilla e iba a darle un tercero en la boca pero Duo volteó bruscamente la cara y se alejó de él) Pero cariño todavía no me quieres aceptar (Heero lo miró enojado) Duo, no me presentas? (colocándose al lado de Duo) Oh si, disculpa Heero, Traize Kruzrenada, Heero Yuy, Heero el es un conocido desde hace mucho tiempo Yo creo que amigos sería mejor dicho Y yo creo que prometido sería más claro en mi presentación (colocando el brazo en la cintura de Duo, acercándolo a él) Prometido? No sabía que te casarías Duo La fiesta de esta noche es para celebrar varias cosas y una de ellas es el compromiso nuestro Ya veo, bueno yo voy a estar por lo menos una semana aquí, espero verte Duo, ahora me retiro No se quedará a celebrar con nosotros? (dice Heero) Lo siento, vengo cansado del viaje y solo quería saludar a Duo y me encontré con esta fiesta. En otra ocasión vendré y podremos hablar tranquilamente. Un gusto conocerlo Traize Igualmente Heero, nos vemos Duo Adiós Traize (el hombre sonrió por última vez y se retiró) Gracias Heero (volvió la cara a Heero y quedó muy cerca de él) No hay de que (sin moverse) Donde está? (llegó Trowa preguntando apurado seguido de Quatre que venía de su mano. Duo se separó bruscamente de Heero) Ya se fue (contestó) Como? Porque? En realidad fue gracias a Heero (Trowa y Quatre se voltean a verlo y Heero se encogió de hombros y volteó la cara hacia el otro lado) Yo solo le dije que era mi prometido y que estábamos celebrando el compromiso (dijo Heero un poco sonrojado) Y si después se entera que es mentira? (dice Quatre) No lo sé (dice Duo) Entonces tendremos que estar prometidos por un tiempo Heero, tu padre (le recuerda Duo) No importa, cuando se anuncie el compromiso de Wufei también anuncia el nuestro Pero Heero Pero nada, ya te dije que nosotros elegimos con quien estar Pero si la persona con la cual quieres estar realmente se entera no te aceptará Esa persona eres tú Que.....yo? lo dices de verdad (con una sonrisa) Si, el tiempo que estaremos comprometidos nos conoceremos y cuando tenga claro lo que quiero te diré que he decidido, está claro Claro como el agua, no te arrepentirás (lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla, y Heero también lo abrazó) Bueno, ya es hora hagamos el anuncio (lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al salón. Trowa y Quatre los seguían sonriendo) 

Al llegar al salón Heero se acercó a sus padres

Papá vamos a dar un anuncio ( su padre lo miró y luego a Duo y comprendió lo que pasaba, igual su madre que observaba sus manos tomadas, levantó la vista y miró a su hijo a los ojos el cual la observaba esperando, ella sonrió y asintió) gracias madre (se acercó a ella y le besó en la mejilla. Sus padres y Dorothy lo miraron sorprendidos ya que Heero nunca mostraba un gesto de cariño, salvo con Quatre) ahora vamos Duo Si 

Se acercaron a la escalera que se ubicaba al final del salón y subieron unos peldaños. Trowa hizo callar a los músicos y Duo carraspeo para llamar la atención

Damas y caballeros, es muy de mi agrado poder recibirlos en mi hogar y que celebren con nosotros por cuatro motivos. El primero es para darle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo gobernador de estas tierras y su familia (se escucharon aplausos). Silencio por favor, bien, el motivo es para celebrar el compromiso de mi querida hermana Hilde con el príncipe Chang aquí presente (aplausos). Bien, silencio por favor, yap, el tercero es para celebrar el cumpleaños numero 17 de mi querido amigo Quatre Yuy (aplausos y felicitaciones) y por último, por favor silencio, es para formalizar mi compromiso con el joven Heero Yuy (aplausos y felicitaciones) ahora amigos, por favor disfruten de la fiesta, que nosotros si vamos a disfrutar, que comience la música. 

Continuará ......

Notas:

Estoy muy contenta que hayan leído mi fic, les agradezco mucho lo review que me enviaron. 

Lady Une Barton:si fuiste la primera y me da gusto que te haya encantado el fic. Te prometo que lo seguiré muy pero muy pronto (-.o)

Neko chan:Hola amiga, justamente esta es la historia de vampiros que te contaba, y siento decirte que no fuiste la primera, pero no hay de que preocuparse. Con respecto a mi otro fic luego tendrán otro capitulo, y si, lo de Trowa con Quatre está casi listo, y lo que pasa con los otros chicos es super interesante, no te lo pierdas.

Aiko Maxwell: Sí, efectivamente es una historia de vampiros, aquí tienes otro capitulo, espero que también te guste. Gracias por tu review

Dark Elliot:que bien que lo hayas leído, gracias por tu review, espero verte en MSM

Mimi tachikawa: Yo creo que en este capitulo quedo claro lo de la maldición, y también estoy feliz T.T que te guste. Gracias por tu review

Kade-Icesword: Claro que es de vampiros ^^, pero te diré que yo soy la primera para que me muerda Duo, jejejejeje. No te preocupes que actualizaré rapìdo

Aki-chan: efectivamente es de vampiros, me pone tan feliz ^^ que te encante como escribo, para mi lo review son muy importantes. Aquí esta la segunda parte, espero que te guste.

Ya saben, cualquier comentario, pifias o sugerencias por favor manden review o mail a uru_yuy@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo 


	3. Tercer capitulo

PROFESIA DEL AMOR

Los personajes son de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, (es una lástima) Este capitulo tiene mi primer lemon publicado, espero que me haya salido bien porque me costo mucho.

Fic Yaoi Lemon (1x2, 3x4, 5xH)

Dialogo

( ) desarrollo de personaje

CAPITULO 3

Al bajar de la escalera después de su discurso junto a Heero empezaron los saludos de felicitaciones que los entretuvieron un buen rato. Heero no se separaba de Duo, la señora Yuy se acercó a Duo y lo abrazó feliz.

Que alegría poder tenerlo en la familia mi Lord Por favor llámeme por mi nombre si? (sonriendo) Y tu dime Meryam (devolviéndole la sonrisa) No podría, después de todo será mi suegra Entonces yo te seguiré llamando mi Lord (con un puchero) Esta bien Meryam Yo se que cuidaras mucho a mi pequeño Madre ya no soy un niño (dijo Heero) Para mi si cariño (los besó a los dos en la mejilla) nos vemos luego Si (sonriendo Heero y su madre lo miró fascinada ya que su pequeño rara vez sonreía ) Voy donde Quatre (alejándose) Tu madre te quiere mucho Si Duo, que le parece si bailamos Mi Lord Por supuesto señor Yuy jajajaja (se acercaron al centro del salón y bailaron con las demás parejas que ya se encontraban ahí) 

Hilde y Wufei bailaban cerca de Duo y Heero. Hilde los miraba feliz

Todavía no puedo creer que mi hermano se haya comprometido A mi me sorprende Heero, no tenía idea que le gustaran los chicos Duo siempre a tenido compañía femenina, es la primera vez que lo veo con un chico 

l silencio entre ellos era cómodo, como si se comunicaran sin siquiera hablar. El único contacto entre ellos era la mano de Trowa en el hombro de Quatre y que Quatre apoyaba un poco la espalda en el pecho de Trowa. Quatre sonrió a su madre que se acercaba y ella le respondió con una sonrisa

Hola mi amor Hola madre Te veo muy bien acompañado Sip (sonrojándose) Por lo que veo mis dos muchachos están pensando en formalizar algo o me equivoco No señora Yuy no se equivoca (dice Trowa) Si es así porque no se comprometieron junto con los demás Quiero que Quatre se acostumbre a mi primero, no quiero presionarlo con un compromiso Muy madura tu decisión Trowa. Bueno creo que estas en buenas manos hijo Gracias señora Yuy Nos vemos luego chicos (alejándose) Si madre Tu te pareces mucho a tu madre y no solo físicamente Sip, Pero Dorothy es muy parecida a ella aunque en carácter es igual a mi padre Y Heero es igual en todos los sentidos a tu padre Exacto (sonriendo) Te parece si salimos un rato a la terraza Claro, vamos 

En la terraza Quatre se apoya con las manos en la baranda y observa la preciosa vista de la tierras de Duo a la luz de la luna

Es preciosa la vista desde aquí Mas precioso eres tú 

Trowa le dijo esas palabras abrazándolo por la espalda y besando su cuello, luego lo tomo por la cintura para que girara y quedara frente a él, acercó sus labios lentamente para darle la oportunidad de rechazarlo si no quería que lo besara, pero su corazón saltó de alegría cuando vio a Quatre cerrar sus ojos esperando el beso que se aproximaba. Sus labios suaves fueron un manjar para su boca, los saboreo deleitado, supo que era el primero que lo besaba, estaba en el cielo, Quatre se amoldaba perfecto a su cuerpo, a pesar que su niño tenía que inclinarse un poco para quedar a mas altura, se alejaron reacios dándose pequeños besos. Trowa descendió a su cuello para besarlo y desearlo más. Ese muchacho lo excitaba como ningún hombre o mujer que haya estado. De pronto le vinieron una ganas enormes de morderlo y tenerlo hasta la eternidad. (su cara se había transformado mostrando unos colmillos listos para atacar) pero no, no podía sentenciarlo a ese tipo de vida. Besándolo suavemente lo soltó y se apoyó en la baranda de la terraza dándole la espalda a Quatre para poder calmarse y volver a la normalidad. Quatre abrió sus ojos al sentir que lo soltó, mirando a Trowa le vino un fuerte dolor al pecho, sufría, Trowa sufría, sintió el deseo que le tenía, el amor que le tenía, pero estaba sufriendo, de repente fue mas grande el dolor y una visión vino a su cabeza. Era Trowa y era mordido por un vampiro, ese vampiro era...era DUO!! Y además veía a Hilde Duo y Trowa en su forma natural. No podía ser, ellos estaban en peligro, Heero, Wufei y él, no podían acercarse a esas criaturas, nuevamente el dolor, pero esta vez era el sufrimiento suyo, lo amaba, no importaba el tiempo que lo conociera, estaba seguro que lo amaba y ya no soportó mas el dolor, se desvanecía suavemente cayendo inconsciente. Trowa al recuperarse se volteó y vio que Quatre se apretaba el pecho, se asustó, pero no podía acercarse, algo lo detenía, vio que Quatre lo observaba fijamente pero sin verlo era como si lo traspasara con la mirada, de nuevo se agarró el pecho y comenzó a caer al suelo. Trowa lo agarro con sus brazos antes que llegara al suelo, lo levanto en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación tratando que no lo vieran, pero Duo si lo vio

Heero vamos A donde? Trowa llevaba a Quatre en brazos, pudo haberle pasado algo Vamos (siguiendo a Duo escaleras arriba) Trowa!! (entra Duo seguido de Heero a la habitación) No le he hecho nada (volviéndose donde estaba, sentado al lado de Quatre sobre la cama) Lo sé amigo, pero que paso? No lo sé de repente se desvaneció Que pasó antes de que se desmayara? ( preguntó Heero) Lo besé. Pero luego me separé de él, él me miró y se tocó el pecho como si sintiera un dolor, me quedó viendo pero sin verme y luego volvió a tocarse el pecho y se desmayó Ya veo Sabes lo que pasó Heero? Si fue un visión Visión (dijo Trowa nervioso) Si, Quatre siente los sentimientos de las personas, siente lo que los corazones sienten. Odio, amor, tristeza, temor, todos esos tipos de sentimientos los detecta y junto con eso ve una visión, que puede ser del pasado o del futuro. Lo mas seguro es que tuvo una, ahora de quien fue, solo él puede decirlo. Parece que está despertando (dijo Duo al ver que Quatre se movía) Quatre estás bien (pregunto Heero) Heero (abriendo los ojos, pero al ver a Duo y a Trowa su cara mostró una expresión de miedo) Heero quiero irme, por favor Que pasa Quatre? Solo quiero irme, por favor vámonos Tuviste una visión cierto? Si, y no me gustó lo que vi (Duo se acercó para tocarle la frente) En verdad estás bien? No me toques (golpeando la mano de Duo) Quatre!! que te pasa Nada Heero, solo quiero irme Yo lo llevaré (dice Trowa) No, no quiero que vallas conmigo. Heero por favor Esta bien Quatre, vamosnos Wufei donde está Con Hilde, abajo (dice Heero) También quiero que valla con nosotros No lo sé esa es decisión de él Esta bien vámonos Quatre (lo llama Trowa) Prefiero que no hablemos Trowa, lo siento (pasando con Heero por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo) Trowa que pasó realmente (pregunta Duo) Creo saberlo, lo besé, me excitó mucho hacerlo, incluso sentí ganas de morderlo, pero luego pensé en el mal que le haría así que me separé. Cuando me separé de él pensaba en lo mucho que sufriría si esa profecía no se cumplía O sea que Quatre pudo sentir todo y por lo que veo, la visión que tuvo era de nosotros, ya que cuando lo quise tocar me pegó en la mano. Trowa vas a tener que hacer que te escuche, está en juego la felicidad de Hilde. Y la tuya también No importa la mía, solo preocúpate que te escuche Esta bien, los seguiré y cuando él esté solo en su cuarto trataré de hablar con él Espero tus noticias Si (saliendo) MALDICIÓN!! Quatre que pasó (le preguntó Heero) Tengo que pensar muy bien esta visión, lo siento, no te voy a decir nada por ahora (cabalgando junto a Heero rumbo a su casa) Me sorprendes Quatre, nunca has dejado de contarme lo que te pasa Esta vez es distinto nos influye a todos, por favor no me preguntes nada si? Esta bien, por ahora 

Trowa los siguió y esperó hasta que la luz de la habitación de Quatre se apagó, se acomodó bajo la ventana de Quatre y saltó volando hasta la ventana. Entró sigilosamente a la habitación y vio que Quatre estaba durmiendo en su cama. Lo estuvo observando un buen rato parado al lado de la cama, era tan hermoso. En tan poco tiempo este chiquillo había entrado en su corazón y tenía que admitirlo, entro para quedarse en él. Si no era cierta la profecía sufriría mucho, no podría estar con él, la decisión que habían tomado con Hilde y Duo era la correcta, especialmente para él, no soportaría no tener a Quatre a su lado, porque transformarlo estaba fuera de discusión, no le cargaría a él con su maldición.

De repente Quatre abrió los ojos y vio a Trowa mirándolo sin moverse, con un movimiento rápido salió por el otro lado de la máquina y desde ahí observó que Trowa no se movió de donde estaba. El se volvió para salir de la habitación pero Trowa le habló

No salgas, no te haré daño, solo quiero conversar contigo (Quatre siguió caminando) por favor (cuando Trowa dijo esas palabras se detuvo, no sabía porque pero se detuvo, y volteó a verlo) por favor no salgas, solo quiero hablar contigo Como entraste Por la ventana Pero como si por lo menos hay mas de tres metros ....(Trowa bajo la vista sin contestar) ya veo tu sabes algo de mi cierto? Si Me tienes miedo? Si Ya veo, es mejor que me vaya (girando en dirección a la ventana) Pero no querías hablar conmigo? Si, pero esperaré Esperar que? (mirándolo con miedo por no saber lo que tenia que esperar) A que no me veas con esa mirada, adiós (se volvió y salto rápidamente de la ventana. Quatre corrió a la ventana pero ya no se veía, había desaparecido) Trowa (dijo en un susurro) 

Trowa sabía que lo saldría a mirar por eso había brincado al techo, cuando vio que Quatre ya no estaba en la ventana, saltó al piso y comenzó su regreso al castillo

Quatre había sentido su presencia en el techo, dejó que creyera que no sabía que estaba ahí, se acostó nuevamente y se quedó pensando. Trowa sufría, lo podías sentir, a pesar de lo que era tenía un corazón y él sufría por su rechazo. No podía soportar verlo sufrir, pero le temía, no sabía que hacer, mañana quizás sabría que hacer, mejor me duermo.

Trowa ,como te fue? (preguntó Duo que lo estaba esperando en la habitación de Trowa) Mal, no pude aclarar nada con él, claro me escuchó, pero me miraba con tanto miedo, mejor le dije que hablaríamos cuando el no me tuviera miedo, ahora si me disculpas me quiero acostarme Si claro, te entiendo (salió de la habitación hacia el salón) 

Duo no quería echarle a perder la noche a Hilde, así que entró al salón y trató de disfrutar lo mas posible de la fiesta. A los que preguntaban por Heero les respondía que Quatre estaba cansado y que Heero se había ido con él. Antes que amaneciera terminó la fiesta así que Hilde y Duo se fueron a descansar.

Quatre se levantó temprano y mientras se vestía tomo la decisión de hablar con Trowa ya no le tenia miedo porque se dio cuenta que él no le haría daño, bajó a desayunar, pero solo Heero estaba en la mesa.

Hola Heero, y los demás? Hola, parece que llegaron muy tarde anoche, así que deben estar durmiendo Mmm, termino de tomar desayuno y salgo, no se a que hora llegue A donde vas? Si se puede saber Voy a ver a Trowa, necesito hablar con él Esta bien, Yo voy a ir al anochecer a ver a Duo, tengo que hacer unos encargos que me dejó papá Bien 

Quatre llegó al castillo y lo recibió Panto

Joven Quatre que gusto verlo en que puedo ayudarlo Necesito hablar con Trowa Si me espera en la sala veré si lo puede atender, por favor siéntese (Quatre vio por donde el iba y decidió seguirlo) 

Panto subió al piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones de sus amos. Todo era oscuro, encendió una lámpara al principio del pasillo y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones. Al entrar sintió olor a wisky, se sorprendió ya que el joven nunca tomaba mas de una copa. Agudizó la vista y lo vio sentado en el sillón a un lado de la cama, en el suelo había una botella completamente vacía y una segunda a la mitad. Se acercó a la ventana para abrirla un poco sin correr la pesada cortina y así no dejar entrar la luz solar.

Qué quieres Panto? (hablando atropelladamente) Señor el joven Quatre está abajo y quiere hablar con usted Di..le que lo veo... a la ..noche..... que ahora estoy ocupado, hip Joven que le pasó, nunca lo había visto así (Quatre que había podido seguirlo a pesar de las oscuridad abrió suavemente la puerta por donde había entrado Panto y se quedó escuchando) Quizás porque nunca e esta enamorado como ahora (si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos nunca hubiera aceptado eso tan fácilmente pensaba Panto, intuía quien era esa personita) sal por favor, quiero estar solo. Lo que usted diga joven, pero si me permite decirle debería descansar Si, eso debería hacer, descansar, descansar para siempre y terminar esta pesadilla No diga eso joven, usted es joven, puede encontrar a la persona de la profecía, hasta puede ser la misma persona que usted está enamorado. (profecía?, que profecía? Se preguntaba Quatre) ja, la profecía, ya no me interesa, él me teme y dudo mucho que llegue a amarme (Quatre sentía su dolor) no se dé por vencido joven, usted es un hombre joven, puede enamorar a otra persona ja, joven?, vivir 319 años es ser joven, prefiero envejecer y morir como una persona normal, además sabes que terminando este año tendría que esperar otros 300 años... y no quiero, te juro que no quiero, prefiero la muerte que vivir otros 300 años así. Joven, tiene una vida por delante, no hable así que Panto se entristece mucho Vida, que vida, solamente oscuridad veo. Si los señores de la oscuridad somos y no te apenes Panto, yo creo que serás el único que nos echará de menos, no tenemos a nadie que nos quiera así como somos, esa es nuestra maldición. Eso es mentira (dijo Quatre que ya no soportaba mas la melancolía de Trowa) Joven Quatre, no debería estas aquí (Trowa lo miraba del sillón) Déjalo Panto, él sabe, puedes retirarte Estará bien joven? No le haré nada Panto, se lo prometo (le dijo Quatre) Esta bien (se retira) Tu dirás Quatre (ya hablando con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas, estaba muy cansado) Cual es la profecía de la que hablaban No te ....... puedo ...... decir (levantándose del sillón con dificultad acercándose a la cama) Porque? Si la digo, no funciona, dime que quieres Quatre (acostándose en su cama) Ya no te miro con miedo, ahora quiero saber que me ibas a decir Si, quieres .... te ... lo ... digo a la ... noche, ....realmente .....Quatre .... estoy muy ...can...sa...do (y se quedó dormido) 

Quatre observaba a Trowa dormir, el cansancio lo había vencido. Miró la habitación y vio en el suelo una botella vacía y otra a medio llenar. Yo no lo quise escuchar y el se vino a encerrar. Vio cerca de la ventana vasos rotos; se entristeció al saber que por su miedo Trowa este en ese estado.

Se acercó a la cama y nuevamente vio a Trowa dormir, era muy diferente a la visión que tuvo, en ella se veía tan malvado y horripilante, en cambio ahora, descansando, se vei hermoso, tranquilo y su flequillo seguía tapándole un ojo, se acercó y le acarició el cabello, corriendo su flequillo para poder verle la cara completa. A pesar de lo que era, se dio cuenta que no había dejado de quererlo ni un poquito, no sabía que podrían hacer, pero tenía que hablar con él. Si el le respondía en sus sentimientos, estaba seguro que podrían encontrar una solución. Tomo la decisión de quedarse con Trowa hasta que despertara, lo cuidaría todo el día. Salió de la habitación en busca de Panto, recorrió la planta baja hasta que dio con la cocina a la cual entró y justamente ahí vio a Panto sentado a la mesa.

Joven Quatre, no debería estar aquí (acercándose a él) no importa Panto, solo quiero pedirte que mandes a avisar a mi madre que me quedaré todo el día, que yo le aviso después que haré esta bien joven, le llevo su almuerzo luego? Si gracias, estaré en la habitación de Trowa Bien joven 

Llegó al cuarto de Trowa, él seguía durmiendo, así que se recostó a un lado de él. Lo estuvo mirando un buen rato hasta que se quedó dormido.

Sintió que le movían para despertarlo y vio a Panto con una bandeja con su almuerzo.

Se lo sirvo ahí o se lo coloco en la mesa? En la mesa, gracias 

Quatre ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, así que con la pequeña luz que daba la lámpara que estaba en la entrada de la habitación que apenas alumbraba se dirigió a la mesa preparada para él. Acomodó la mesa de tal manera de mirar a Trowa en la cama mientras almorzaba. Después que terminó, nuevamente se recostó junto a Trowa.

Mas o menos una hora antes que llegara el atardecer Quatre despertó y sonrió al ver que Trowa todavía dormía, pero Trowa empezó a moverse y abrió lentamente los ojos. Su sorpresa al ver a Quatre fue tan evidente que se sentó rápido en la cama.

Quatre!! Que ... que haces aquí? Velando tu sueño (le dijo tranquilamente todavía recostado) Como? Te estaba acompañando mientras dormías De ... de cuando ... estas aquí? De la mañana No ... recuerdo Ya veo (con una sonrisa) Que es gracioso? Que no te acuerdes que conversaste conmigo antes de dormirte Yo ...yo hablé contigo? Sip No lo recuerdo (se tocó la cabeza) Te duele la cabeza? Si Con todo lo que tomaste es comprensible Tomé mucho? Tampoco lo recuerdas? No, es que nunca tomo mas de un vaso Si, Panto dijo que nunca te había visto así Y que mas dijo? Nada, lo demás lo dijiste tú No recuerdo nada Ven, recuéstate a mi lado Quatre, no me tientes Y si yo quiero tentarte? Tendrás que verme como realmente soy Si así estarás conmigo, entonces te veré No, te asustarás, nosotros inspiramos miedo a las personas A mi ya no me asustas Quatre, yo no quiero hacerte daño, recuérdalo por favor Lo recordaré 

Trowa lo miró un rato y luego cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos, sus ojos eran rojos y de sus labios se asomaban dos colmillos. Miró fijamente a Quatre y él lo miraba sin temor.

Ya me viste, esto es lo que soy Si, ya te vi 

Acercándose de rodillas por sobre la cama se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo y le pasó los brazos por los hombros. Se acercó suavemente a su cuello dándole pequeños besos, suaves, subiendo a su mentón y oreja, donde se detuvo y susurró

quiero ser tuyo solamente, por favor compláceme No sabes lo que dices (alejándolo un poco de él) eres muy joven No, soy lo bastante maduro para saber lo que estoy haciendo 

Y no lo dejó contestar nada, sello sus labios con un beso inexperto ya que era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, pero así y todo Trowa no aguantó mas así que lo acercó a él en un abrazo fuerte profundizando el beso. Se besaban con pasión, ninguno de los dos quería detenerse. Trowa llegó a un estado de excitación, que casi pierde el control mordiendo a Quatre, pero reaccionó antes alejándolo bruscamente de su cuerpo.

Que pasa? (pregunta Quatre confundido) Es muy peligroso, casi te muerdo, no quiero arriesgarme Pero así no podremos estar juntos Prefiero eso a lastimarte Yo no soy de cristal (acercándose nuevamente a Trowa) Quatre, no te arriesgues, ..... por favor Si, quiero arriesgarme, recuéstate yo haré todo Y sabes? (levantando una ceja) .......jejeje nop (sonriendo sonrojado) pero tu dime lo que hay que hacer no, yo lo haré, pero por favor no dejes que me acerque a tu cuello esta bien (besándolo nuevamente) 

Trowa empezó a desnudar a Quatre, al sacarle la camisa beso su pecho de exquisita piel haciendo que Quatre soltara pequeños gemidos, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y se quitó la camisa sin desabrocharla por sobre la cabeza. Quatre aprovechó para levantarse y abrazar a Trowa besando su pecho como el lo había hecho anteriormente. Trowa nuevamente estaba perdiendo el control, bruscamente lo empujó a la cama para desvestirlo por completo y él también terminó de desnudarse. Trowa hizo que se volteara colocando a Quatre de espalda a él y besarle su espalda. Estaba tan fuera de control y escuchar a Quatre gemir era peor, tomo su miembro y lo colocó en la entrada de Quatre, lo penetró de una sola vez, Quatre gritó de dolor, pero Trowa ya no escuchaba, estaba totalmente fuera de sí, comenzó a moverse con envestidas fuertes, Quatre tenía lagrimas en sus ojos y se aferraba a las sabanas, pero después de un pequeño lapso comenzó a gemir de placer y se acopló al ritmo de Trowa. Cuando Trowa estaba a punto de llegar al máximo tomó a Quatre de la cintura y lo hizo arrodillarse, siguió con las embestidas sin control, tomó el miembro de Quatre y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, de pronto los dos sentían como expulsaban todo su líquido, gritando de placer cayendo exhaustos a la cama, pero Trowa suavemente se retiró de él y se recostó a su lado. Quatre fue el primero en recuperarse, se levantó en un codo y vio a Trowa respirando mas tranquilo con los ojos cerrados, se dio cuanta que tenía su cara normal, ya no estaba transformado. Se acercó y le susurró al oído

Ahora me toca a mi 

Se colocó entre sus piernas e hizo que levantara un poco sus caderas doblando las rodillas. Su miembro estaba estimulado y el de Trowa igual, al verlo se tentó y sin pensarlo lo beso para luego lamerlo con lentitud y luego succionarlo con un ritmo lento que hacía a Trowa gemir de placer, le gustaba escucharlo gemir. Se incorporó un poco para besarlo en los labios y sin avisarle penetrarlo igual como lo había hecho él anteriormente, sacándole a Trowa un grito gutural con el cual curvó su espalda y se agarró de las sabanas con fuerza. Después del dolor vino el placer, Trowa de a poco fue sintiendo las envestidas con placer, Quatre tomo el miembro de Trowa y lo masturbó al ritmo que tenían. Cuando acabaron, los dos dieron un alarido que se escuchó profundo en la habitación, Trowa sintió el liquido de Quatre en su interior y el de él en su estomago. Lentamente Quatre se retiró de él y se recostó a su lado y se abrazaron recuperando poco a poco la tranquilidad.

Estas bien Quatre Si y tu? Maravillosamente, nunca había sido así para mi y por lo que sentí para ti fue algo nuevo Si y me encantó (cerrando los ojos) Duerme ahora yo velaré tu sueño (se incorporo y tomó la manta que había a los pies de la cama para cubrirlos) 

Faltaba poco para que se escondiera el sol cuando llegó Heero al castillo y preguntó por Duo. Panto lo hizo entrar al salón y fue a avisar a Duo de su visita. Se sorprendió de ver a Duo vestido y sentado en su sillón preferido.

Mi Lord, ya está levantado? Jejeje, es que Heero va a llegar luego y quiero estar listo El joven Heero ya llegó mi Lord, venía a avisarle Ya está aquí? Diablos, cuanto falta para que pueda salir? Unos cinco minutos Bien, entonces dile que me espere cinco minutos Como usted diga. (retirándose) 

En el salón

Joven Heero, mi Lord bajará luego, dijo que lo esperara por favor unos cinco minutos Esta bien, por cierto, mi hermano está aquí, cierto? Si, el joven Quatre está con el joven Trowa. El no se ha sentido bien y el joven Quatre amablemente lo está cuidando Ojalá no sea de cuidado lo que tiene No, yo creo que a estas alturas o mañana mas tardar se encontrará mejor Bien, si ve a Quatre dígale que mi madre recibió su aviso, que está tranquilo Si joven (giro y salió del salón) 

Heero se quedó observando el salón, todo estaba exquisitamente decorado. Sobre la chimenea había un cuadro grande en el cual Hilde estaba sentada en un sillón de respaldo alto y a cada lado de ella estaban ello, Duo y Trowa, realmente los tres eran buenos mozos.

Se quedó viendo un buen rato el cuadro hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien cerca de él. Se volteó y vio a Duo que le sonreía

Hola Hola Heero, gracias por esperarme No hay problema (devolviéndole la sonrisa) Por favor siéntate, (los dos se sentaron, uno en frente del otro) quieres tomar algo? Si, pero no es un trago lo que quiero (Duo levanto una ceja) porque no te sientas aquí (tocando al lado de el en el sofá) Esta bien 

Se sentó al lado de Heero y apenas se volvió a verlo sus labios fueron tomados por unos labios que le exigían abrir su boca. Heero lo beso posesivamente y cuando se separó lo dijo ronco

Desde ayer quería hacer esto, quería saber lo que realmente quiero de ti.... ahora lo sé. (se acerco nuevamente a Duo para besarlo, pero fue interrumpido por una voz) Espero no molestar (Duo se tensó) Disculpe mi Lord, no me dejó avisarle Esta bien Panto ...... tu sabes lo que hacer Si mi Lord (y salió rápido del salón) Que quieres Traize Tu sabes lo que quiero Duo No es posible, ya te lo he dicho Él lo sabe? Que es lo que debería saber (preguntó Heero) Nada (dijo Duo) Así que no lo sabe, lo vas a hacer tu concubino? (le dijo Traize) No digas eso Que pasa Duo No pasa nada Heero Sabe señor Yuy que está a punto de ser cazado? Por supuesto, somos novios o no No me refería a eso Por favor Traize Que Duo, te he seguido por años para que me des la vida eterna y estés a mi lado Ya vasta, no tengo nada mas que hablar contigo No Duo, esta vez no te voy a dejar que me corras Vete, ya no quiero verte aquí (Traize se acercó y lo agarró de una mano) Esta vez me transformarás o morirás, tu eliges Suéltalo No se meta señor Yuy Suelta a mi novio Y sabia usted que su novio es un principe de la noche? Que?, que quiere decir? Esto 

Saco un crucifijo que colocó en frente de Duo y este cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero ya era tarde Heero lo había visto como realmente era. Duo con su fuerza sobrenatural tiró a Traize unos buenos metros atrás. Heero quedó estático por lo que veía. Duo se alejó de ellos lo que mas pudo y quedó mirando a Heero con tristeza, ya que no le quedaba nada, Heero ya nunca lo aceptaría. Quería vengarse de Traize, por el había perdido todo, pero no podía hacer nada si tenia ese crucifijo con él.

Continuará......

Notas:

Estoy muy contenta que hayan leído mi fic, les agradezco mucho lo review que me enviaron. Espero les haya gustado el lemon, es el primero que publico, ya que en mi otro fics todavia no llegamos a eso.

Respuesta Review:

Neko-Chan: gracias por el aviso, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, gracias amiga

Suna y La Bardo: que bueno que estes llevando el yaoi, asi se empieza y despues eres adicta @.@, gracias por tu review

Kenssy: Creo que te deje con mas ganas de seguir leyendo, ^.^, que bueno, y si son muy rapidos estos chicos, pero es lo mejor porque asi les da fuerte, O.O, y recuerda que Duito también es mío. Aamiga muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Angeli Murasaki: A estudiar se a dicho, es lo primero, pero igual un poquito de fics no le hace mal a nadie^-^. Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por el review

Aiko Maxwell: Me costo y mundo decidirme a publicar un fics, y ahora ya tengo dos arriba, se hace adicción, trata de hacerlo, se que lo lograras. Estoy feliz que te gustara mi fic y esperi que este capitulo tambien, gracias

Kase-Icesword: tienes toda la razón con las oportunidades, y claro tu eres la primera, pero despues vengo yo. ^.^ muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fics y ojala te haya gustado este capitulo, gracias por el review

Ya saben, cualquier comentario, pifias o sugerencias por favor manden review o mail a uru_yuy@yahoo.com.mx  


Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo 


	4. la decicion final capitulo 4

PROFESIA DEL AMOR  
  
Los personajes son de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, (es una lástima)  
  
Fic Yaoi Lemon (1x2, 3x4, 5xH)  
  
Dialogo  
  
( ) desarrollo de personaje  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
Toc, toc, toc  
  
Pase (dice Trowa)  
  
Joven Trowa, disculpe, el señor Traize está abajo  
  
Voy enseguida (se levantó despacio para no despertar a Quatre, lo miró y sintió un gran amor por él. Se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y salió corriendo descalzo y abrochándose la camisa ya que Duo corría peligro con ese hombre)  
  
Maldito, esta vez no te vas a escapar (dice Traize levantándose y sacando una estaca de sus ropas)  
  
Aléjate, no respondo por mis actos (dijo Duo)  
  
Mírate, él ya no va a querer seguir contigo, en cambio yo si. Entiende eso Duo, los dos seríamos muy poderosos.  
  
No me interesa, si no lo tengo a él no me interesa nada  
  
No seas estúpido, vas a derrochar tu vida así por así  
  
Que vida? Esto no es vida  
  
Y con él pensabas hacerla más amena, mejor inténtalo conmigo, yo te quiero tal como eres  
  
Pero yo no  
  
Esta bien Duo, yo no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra opción (le mostró nuevamente el crucifijo y Duo llegó retrocediendo al final del salón tapándose la cara) si no eres mío no serás de nadie  
  
Traize levanto sobre su cabeza la estaca que tenía en la mano, Heero no se movía, estaba en shock, solo veía como Duo sufría, pero su cuerpo no respondía. De repente alguien pasó corriendo por su lado. Antes que Traize pudiera clavarle la estaca a Duo en el pecho se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas sobre Traize cayendo los dos al suelo, pero la estaca igualmente había alcanzado a Duo, pero en el brazo.  
  
Huye Duo, huye (le gritó Trowa levantándose para bloquear el paso de Traize)  
  
Duo no esperó a que se lo repitiera, tomándose el brazo que tenía con la estaca corrió y se lanzo a través del ventanal rompiéndolo  
  
Maldito, me las pagaras (dijo Traize mostrándole la cruz, Trowa se tapó los ojos y retrocedió, pero al hacerlo tropezó con una mesa y cayó)  
  
Así te quería ver maldito (acercándose a Trowa)  
  
NO!! (gritó Quatre interponiéndose entre Trowa y Traize)  
  
Sale muchachito  
  
No, no saldré, tendrás que pasar por encima mío para hacerle daño a Trowa  
  
Trowa vio la cruz y no sintió ningún dolor, la profecía, la profecía había funcionado, sonriendo se levantó y se acercó por detrás a su pequeño que lo protegía y le tomó el hombro.  
  
Estoy bien Quatre  
  
Como? (dijo Traize)  
  
En serio estás bien, huye te puede lastimar  
  
No, estoy bien  
  
Se acercó a Traize lentamente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, cuando estuvo cerca de él le arrebato el crucifijo lo levantó a sus labios y lo besó con una sonrisa malvada  
  
Creo que ya no puedes hacerme daño  
  
Pero como?, no puede estar pasando esto (se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del castillo)  
  
TROWA!! (se giró y recibió a su pequeño en sus brazos, lloraba abrazándolo fuertemente) pensé que te lastimaría  
  
Yo también pensé que estaba perdido, pero ahora veo que la profecía si era verdad, ahora soy humano nuevamente.  
  
Oh, Trowa (lo besó feliz y Trowa le respondió acercando mas su cuerpo al de él, pero luego lo separó de él)  
  
Quatre, debo buscar a Duo, está muy herido y además estuvo mucho rato expuesto a esto (levantando la cruz que tenía en la mano)  
  
Si, yo te esperaré aquí  
  
Bien (miró a Heero que seguía en la misma posición) ve con tu hermano y por favor no le digas nada de la profecía  
  
Pero ... como es la profecía  
  
Por favor Quatre, hazlo por mi. A su debido tiempo te diré de que se trata  
  
Esta bien  
  
Bien nos vemos luego (le dio un suave beso y salió)  
  
Heero vio que Trowa salía, él también era un vampiro o mejor dicho había sido y a pesar de eso había protegido a Duo y luego Quatre lo protegió a él. Duo había escapado gracias a Trowa y él no había hecho nada, nada, ... absolutamente nada  
  
Heero  
  
Quatre  
  
Siento que te hayas enterado así  
  
Tú lo sabías  
  
Si, pero no lo confirme hasta anoche, por eso tenía que venir a ver a Trowa  
  
Ya veo, esa fue tu visión cierto?  
  
Si, me dio mucho miedo lo que vi, pero Trowa anoche fue a mi habitación y trato de explicarme, pero yo no lo quise escuchar y como me prometió no hacerme daño lo vine a ver  
  
Pero ahora el no es un vampiro, como es eso?  
  
No lo se, lo siento, ahora lo más importante es que Trowa encuentre a Duo, debe estar asustado y además está herido  
  
Herido?  
  
Si, Trowa me dijo que estaba herido y que además había estado expuesto mucho tiempo a la cruz  
  
Duo me iba a cazar?  
  
No, Duo no te haría daño  
  
Pero ese hombre dijo.....  
  
Olvídate lo que dijo ese hombre, cree lo que siente tu corazón. Yo estoy seguro que no te hubiera hecho daño  
  
Quatre, no se realmente lo que siento (se sentó en el sillón apoyando los codos en las rodillas y tomando su cabeza) me quedé inmóvil mirando todo, no hice nada  
  
Estabas en shock, Duo lo debe saber  
  
No lo sé, no sé como lo miré, pero sentí que él sufría como lo miraba  
  
Ya verás que Trowa lo encontrará y podrás aclarar las cosas  
  
.........  
  
Joven Quatre (dijo Panto y Heero levantó la cabeza)  
  
El joven Trowa viene con mi Lord  
  
Gracias a Dios, está bien?  
  
No lo sé, pero ........ aquí vienen (Trowa traía a Duo tomado de la cintura ayudándolo a caminar)  
  
Trowa como está?  
  
Esta mal Quatre, lo llevaré a su habitación  
  
Yo te ayudo (acercándose para ayudarlo del otro lado de Duo)  
  
Ten cuidado con su brazo, le tuve que sacar la estaca y tiene delicado el brazo. Panto trae paños limpios y agua en un recipiente grande  
  
Si joven (alejándose rápido)  
  
Cargaron a Duo hasta su habitación, lo recostaron en la cama. Duo respiraba agitadamente, su cara había vuelto a la normalidad, pero tenía quemaduras alrededor de los ojos y parte de la cara. Heero silenciosamente los siguió y vio cuando lo recostaron desde la puerta  
  
Tro....Trowa (Duo habló atropelladamente)  
  
Duo  
  
Duele, por favor ...termíname, no quiero ... mas .....dolor, por favoooooor  
  
Duo  
  
Por .. favor... Trowa, pre.. prefiero que seas tú, mi ... fiel amigo. Ya no quiero más esta vida, ......por favor ... no quiero que me vea nadie, me ... entiendes cierto?  
  
No digas eso Duo, tu no eres cobarde, eres fuerte, puedes aguantar  
  
Joven Trowa aquí está lo que me pidió  
  
Gracias Panto (tomó los paños, los mojó y con cuidado se los colocó en la cara a Duo)  
  
Ahaaaaaaaahhh, no por favor (se quejó Duo)  
  
Aguanta Duo, pronto pasará. Panto limpia la herida del brazo  
  
Si joven  
  
Quatre sentía su dolor, se tomó el pecho para tratar de él recibir un poco del dolor de Duo para que Duo no sufriera mucho. De pronto Duo dejó de quejarse y quedó inmóvil  
  
Mi Lord (lo llamó Panto asustado) está muerto joven Trowa?  
  
No, solo se desmayó por el dolor  
  
Ah, que alivio  
  
Panto, donde está Hilde?  
  
Mi lady salió a penas anocheció  
  
Quédate con Duo, yo buscaré a Hilde, ese hombre puede buscarla y tratar que lo muerda, ella es más débil. Pero antes, donde está el puñal de Duo?  
  
Aquí en su mesa  
  
Damelo (Panto se lo entregó y se corto un poco en la muñeca y dejó que la sangre corriera hasta llenar medio vaso)Dale esto si despierta  
  
Pero joven, no será suficiente  
  
Lo sé Panto (desesperado) por eso debo buscar a Hilde, ella es la única que lo puede ayudar  
  
Que le puede hacer (preguntó Quatre)  
  
Ella nada, pero si puede traerle alguien de quien tomar sangre  
  
Pero Trowa, la obligarás a matar? (mirándolo aterrado)  
  
Es la única opción que tiene Duo, está muy débil, no te preocupes buscaré a alguien que no valga la pena  
  
Pero igual es un ser humano  
  
Discúlpame Quatre, pero en este momento lo único que me interesa es Duo, y si tengo que matar a alguien lo haré  
  
Está bien Trowa, te entiendo  
  
Tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar Hilde con Wufei?  
  
No Trowa, salí de casa antes de Wufei, así que no se nada  
  
En el lago (dijo Heero)  
  
Estas seguro (le pregunto Trowa)  
  
Si, Wufei me dijo que irían a pasear al lago  
  
Bien voy para allá. Por favor esperen en la sala, Duo no quiere que nadie lo vea  
  
Si Trowa  
  
...........  
  
En el lago Hilde y Wufei caminaban largo rato tomados de la mano, hasta que se detuvieron en la orilla  
  
Que se ve preciosa la luna reflejada en el lago, no me canso nunca de mirarla (dijo suavemente Hilde)  
  
Más hermosa te ves tú (haciéndola girar para dejarla frente a él. Le dio un fuerte abrazo besándola) Te deseo Hilde como nunca he deseado a nadie  
  
Y yo a ti Wufei, pero ...  
  
Que pasa?  
  
Wufei, te amo, y como ya te dije también te deseo, pero .... tengo que decirte algo  
  
Yo también te amo, ahora dime lo que quieras  
  
No sé si vas a seguir amándome después que te diga esto  
  
Por favor me estás poniendo nervioso  
  
Aléjate un poco de mí por favor  
  
Bien (se alejó dos pasos de ella) así está bien?  
  
Si, (bajo la cabeza) Wufei ... yo no .... yo no soy un ser humano normal  
  
Que estas diciendo?  
  
Esto (levantando la cabeza y Wufei vio a Hilde con colmillos y los ojos rojos)  
  
Pero que demonios (retrocediendo)  
  
No te asustes, no te haré daño. Eres la primera persona que me ve así y que no está muerta. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie.  
  
Que eres, un vampiro?  
  
Si  
  
Ya veo  
  
Todavía me amas o te repugno (con lagrimas en los ojos)  
  
..........  
  
Wufei  
  
..........  
  
Por favor Wufei contéstame  
  
Ja, primera vez que le temo a una mujer, pero ya no siento miedo  
  
Wufei  
  
Ahora entiendo porque no puedo verte de día y porque no puedes viajar conmigo a ver a mi familia  
  
Wufei (sonriendo)  
  
Si Hilde, te sigo amando (acercándose a ella la abrazó y la besó) y te sigo deseando a pesar de tus graciosos dientes y tus ojos rojos como la sangre  
  
Y yo a ti Wufei  
  
Ahora se besaron apasionadamente, se besaron largamente para después Wufei besar toda su cara y luego descender a su cuello. Con sus manos la volteó para desabrochar su largo vestido, luego la volteó dejándola frente a él y soltó el vestido para que cayera lentamente dejándola en ropa interior (un corsé y pantaletas), se acercó y suavemente desabrochó el corsé hasta abrirlo por completo revelando unos pechos firmes coronados con unos pezones rosas, se entretuvo besando uno y luego el otro para después volver a su boca haciéndola que se recostara en el pasto que era como una alfombra para ellos. Mientras se besaban recostados Hilde ayudo a Wufei a quitarse su ropa y al final quedaron los dos completamente desnudos. Wufei se separo de sus labios para besar el cuerpo de Hilde, escuchando de ella gemidos que lo estaban volviendo loco.  
  
Con su mano toco la entrepierna de Hilde introduciéndole un dedo. Comprobó que estaba lista para él, pero también sintió una barrera. Wufei sonrió fascinado, nunca había tomado a una virgen, que irónico, pensaba, ella era un demonio y al mismo tiempo era pura. Le encantó saber que era el único que la tendría. Se colocó sobre ella separándole las piernas. Al mismo tiempo que la penetraba suavemente la beso para tomar su grito con su boca, la sintió ponerse tensa, pero Wufei no se movió hasta que sintió que se relajaba. Cuando sintió que se acostumbraba con él dentro empezó una suave danza de penetraciones las cuales iban aumentando según iban llegando al clímax. Cuando llegaron a la cima del placer junto se escucharon don grito ahogados de pasión en medio de la noche. Wufei cayó pesadamente sobre Hilde para luego retirarse suave de su interior y acostarse a un lado de ella atrayéndola en un abrazo mientras tranquilizaban la respiración. Wufei la beso en la frente y se quedaron así un buen rato.  
  
Después de varios minutos Wufei sintió que a los lejos se acercaba un caballo rápido tapando a Hilde con su vestido y colocándose los pantalones. Cuando estuvo listo desenfundó su espada esperando al intruso. Trowa se acercó rápidamente a la orilla buscándolos con la mirada, hasta que los vio y se acercó a ellos  
  
Hilde eres tú  
  
Trowa, si, que pasa? (Trowa llegó donde ellos y vio que Wufei guardaba su espada solo con pantalones y luego miró a Hilde que se tapaba con su vestido, había llegado tarde)  
  
Lo siento, necesito comprobar algo (sacó la cruz de su bolsillo y se la enseñó a Hilde. Ella al verla se tapó con el vestido y Wufei se colocó delante de ella)  
  
Estas loco, quieres matarla  
  
Wufei córrete, necesito que Hilde vea la cruz, Hilde por favor (ella lentamente bajó el vestido y miró a Trowa, no podía ser, Trowa tenía en su mano la cruz y no lo quemaba y a ella no le dolía nada)  
  
No entiendo Trowa, porque no puedo verla  
  
Hicieron el amor cierto?  
  
........ (ningunos de los dos contestó)  
  
si,...lo hicieron, llegué tarde. Hilde la profecía era verdad, yo soy humano de nuevo y por lo que veo tu también, pero ahora más que nunca deseo ser vampiro otra vez  
  
que cosas dices Trowa  
  
Duo fue atacado por Traize, le clavo una estaca en el brazo y lo expuso a esta cruz mucho tiempo, le quemó su cara  
  
Dios mío (tapándose la boca con una mano y abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa)  
  
Duo está débil y necesito urgente que Duo tome sangre humana  
  
Y Heero, él debería haber estado con Duo no? (pregunto Wufei)  
  
Heero al enterarse se quedó parado sin hacer nada, estaba en shock, sin no hubiera llegado yo Traize hubiera matado a Duo  
  
Me quiero vestir  
  
Voltéate Trowa, no quiero que veas a Hilde (indicó Wufei)  
  
Está bien así (dándoles la espalda)  
  
Si, (comenzó a vestirse) ...... ahora que haremos?, Duo necesita sangre (dice Hilde)  
  
Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada  
  
Matemos a alguien (propone Wufei)  
  
No puede estar muerto (le responde Hilde)  
  
Entonces que harán  
  
Por ahora yo quiero ver a mi hermano, ya terminé de vestirme  
  
Está bien Hilde, vamos  
  
Vayan ustedes (dice Wufei) yo los alcanzo luego  
  
Donde vas?  
  
Tengo algo que hacer Hilde, vayan donde Duo  
  
Esta bien, vamos Trowa  
  
Cuando llegaron al Castillo fueron recibidos por Quatre, estaba nervioso, había ido a ver a Duo varias veces y dormido se quejaba mientras Panto refrescaba las heridas y le untaba una medicina, sus quemaduras cicatrizaban muy bien, pero no se veía bien.  
  
Hilde entró corriendo y no se detuvo, subió rápido por las escaleras para llegar donde su hermano. Heero observaba desde la puerta de la sala  
  
Que pasó Trowa  
  
Llegué tarde, ya no es un vampiro Hilde, con Wufei hicieron el amor, llegué incluso cuando todavía no se vestían. 10 minutos antes y hubiera podido hacer algo, ahora no se que hacer. Duo no podrá cazar a nadie en esa condición y se va a empezar a debilitar más a cada momento (Quatre sintió el dolor de Heero en el pecho y se volvió a verlo)  
  
No podemos hacer nada entonces?  
  
Si, solo queda una cosa....  
  
Dime que es, si puedo lo ayudo (Heero escuchaba atentamente)  
  
Quatre ...... siento mucho lo que voy a decirte, pero no vamos a poder continuar nuestra relación  
  
Que? Porqué? (lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y Heero miraba extrañado a Trowa)  
  
Voy a tener que volver a ser vampiro, aunque la idea no me agrada en absoluto  
  
Pero Trowa, por fin eres normal y ahora quieres volver a ser eso? (llorando desesperado)  
  
No llores por favor (abrazándolo fuerte) yo se que me entenderás con el tiempo  
  
No lo entenderé  
  
Piensa esto por favor. Si Heero (mira a Heero sobre el hombro de Quatre) estuviera en peligro, no arriesgarías la vida por él?  
  
Claro que sí, lo amo mucho, a parte de ser mi hermano es mi amigo  
  
Lo mismo me pasa a mí, Duo a sido mi mejor amigo por 319 años, es mas, lo considero más mi hermano, .... ahora entiendes  
  
Me gustaría decir que no, pero si, si te entiendo. Pero yo puedo seguir viéndote  
  
No, no quiero que vengas a verme, tu tienes que rehacer tu vida, búscate a una chica o un chico para amarlo  
  
Pero yo te amo a ti, entonces muérdeme tu a mi y así podremos estar siempre juntos (Heero se sorprende al escuchar a su hermano)  
  
No, nunca lo haría, no quiero que vivas esta maldita vida que he vivido por años, no eres para este tipo de vida  
  
Pero .... (Trowa lo separa de él y se acerca a la escalera)  
  
No Quatre, ya tomé la decisión, por favor no vuelvas por aquí, no quiero verte sufrir y no quiero sufrir tampoco viéndote  
  
Heero los miraba sorprendidos, todos trataban de proteger a Duo y él no hacía nada, pensar en la muerte de Duo le desgarraba el corazón, esto que siento por Duo es muy fuerte, claro, como no me di cuenta antes, lo amo, lo amo con todo mi ser. No quiero verlo sufrir y si para curarlo tenía que sacrificar su libertad, lo haría, ya que siempre podría estar al lado de su Duo.  
  
Detente Trowa  
  
Que quieres Heero  
  
Yo lo haré  
  
Que?  
  
Yo ayudaré a Duo  
  
No puedo aceptar eso  
  
No me interesa si lo aceptas o no, yo salvaré a Duo  
  
No entiendes, serás un demonio  
  
No me importa si estoy al lado de Duo  
  
Heero (dice Quatre y Heero lo mira)  
  
Lo siento hermano, pero debo hacerlo, lo amo, ahora lo entiendo  
  
Ya veo (bajando la cabeza con una cara llena de pena)  
  
Vamos quiero que esto termine cuanto antes (empezó a subir las escaleras)  
  
Gracias Heero  
  
Tu solo encárgate de cuidar a mi hermano  
  
Con mi vida (Heero le sonríe)  
  
Sé que lo harás  
  
Hilde lloraba apoyada en la cama de Duo, arrodillada en el suelo. No soportaba ver a su hermano en ese estado. Panto velaba el sueño inquieto de su Lord. Heero entró en la habitación seguido de Trowa y Quatre. Hilde vio a Trowa y se arrojó a sus brazos llorando  
  
Trowa debemos hacer algo  
  
Si Hilde, esperaremos a que Duo despierte  
  
Pero el no podrá cazar  
  
Yo seré su presa (dijo Heero y Hilde se volvió sorprendida a verlo)  
  
Pero ...  
  
Heero quiere hacerlo, él lo ama (le habla Trowa)  
  
Pero si lo ama puede.... (susurrando)  
  
No, Duo no tiene la fuerza que necesitaría (le susurra)  
  
Ya veo (se acercó a Heero y lo abrazó) te lo agradezco mucho (lo besó en la mejilla)  
  
No tienes que agradecerme nada, yo no hice nada cuando lo atacó Traize  
  
Tu estabas en shock, te habías enterado de lo que éramos, entiendo que no hayas hecho nada. Pero ahora Duo se pondrá bien y por eso te lo agradezco  
  
Hilde dejémoslos solos  
  
Si Trowa  
  
Vamos Panto, ven Quatre (Panto salió en silencio pero Quatre se detuvo)  
  
Espérame un momento Trowa, (se acercó a Heero) Heero  
  
Dime  
  
Cuídate  
  
Si, pero me podrás ver aunque solo sea de noche  
  
Sip, pero voy a extrañar mucho nuestros paseos en el día  
  
Yo igual  
  
Heero!!(se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos) te quiero mucho  
  
Y yo a ti (lo abrazó fuertemente ocultando su cara en el cuello de Quatre. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Heero lo separó) ahora vete con Trowa, después nos veremos  
  
Si (se acerco a Trowa y él lo abrazó para sacarlo de la habitación)  
  
Heero se acercó a la cama y se quedó observando a Duo. Tenía su sueño inquieto, su cara estaba casi curada y sus manos igual, le oprimía el pecho verlo así. Se sentó suavemente en la cama y se recostó junto a Duo apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Con su mano que tenía libre empezó a acariciar el pecho de Duo sobre la camisa, vio que Duo se relajaba, lo siguió acariciando para que durmiera tranquilo. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, mejor dormía un poco.  
  
Trowa entró en silencio a la habitación y los vio dormidos. Duo estaba relajado, se notaba y Heero también. Los dos estaban durmiendo de lado, Heero en la espalda de Duo, sus dos cuerpos se buscaban ya que estaban desde la cabeza a los pies juntos. Sonrió, inconscientemente se acercaban uno al otro, los dos se amaban. Cerró la puerta en silencio.  
  
Comenzó a amanecer, a pesar de la pena que estaban pasando, se dieron su tiempo Trowa, Hilde y Quatre de subir a la torre mas alta del castillo para contemplar el amanecer. Después de 300 años sin ver el sol, les molestó un poco los ojos, pero luego de acostumbrarse lo contemplaron fascinados. Quatre los miraba contento, sentía sus corazones tranquilos y felices.  
  
Duo despertó adolorido y débil, pero sentía un calor agradable en la espalda, alguien lo abrazaba, con dificultad se volvió y vio que era Heero quien lo abrazaba. Sonrió y recostó su cabeza cerca de la de Heero para verlo de cerca. No aguantó la tentación y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Heero despertó y profundizó el beso. Se separaron y se miraron.  
  
Creo que tienes algo que hacer (dijo Heero)  
  
Yo? (Pregunto débil)  
  
Si, debes morderme  
  
NO!! (se sentó de un viaje y por el esfuerzo volvió a caer en la almohada) NUNCA  
  
Vas a tener que hacerlo Duo, estás muy débil  
  
No, prefiero morir que tener que transformarte en lo que soy  
  
Si tu mueres yo no querré vivir, no tendría una vida completa sin ti, te amo, prefiero tu tipo de vida a la mía vacía  
  
Hee... ro (Heero lo había abrazado con cuidado y tenían sus frentes juntas  
  
Por favor, déjame ayudarte, vivamos juntos por años  
  
Heero, yo también te amo (Heero lo abrazó con suavidad)  
  
En la torre los chicos seguían mirando el paisaje iluminados por el sol. Hilde divisa a Wufei acercándose al castillo en su caballo  
  
Miren es Wufei. WUFEI!! (le grita agitando su mano en saludo)  
  
HOLA!! Bajen, traigo algo  
  
Está bien, espéranos. Bajemos chicos  
  
Si vamos (dice Trowa tomando de la mano a Quatre)  
  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Wufei estaba bajando un bulto del caballo  
  
Wufei!! (grita Hilde y corre a abrazarlo) te eché de menos  
  
Y yo a ti (besándola) estas preciosa  
  
m m m (carraspea Trowa)  
  
Hola Trowa  
  
Hola, que traes ahí?  
  
Se me olvidaba  
  
Ya vi porque ¬¬  
  
Miren a quien traigo aquí (desarmando el saco que traía)  
  
TRAIZE (dicen los tres)  
  
Si (dice Wufei)  
  
Ahora si lo mato (dijo Trowa acercándose muy enojado a Traize)  
  
No Trowa (lo detiene Quatre)  
  
Después lo podrás matar, ahora hay que llevárselo a Duo (dice Wufei)  
  
Ya veo (dice Trowa, pero de inmediato se acuerda que Heero estaba con Duo esperando que lo mordiera) vamos entonces, Hilde avísale a Duo, ojalá no haya hecho nada todavía, CORRE  
  
Si Trowa  
  
Hilde y Quatre entran corriendo al castillo mientras Trowa y Wufei cargaban a Traize.  
  
Estas seguro Heero (dice Duo quien tenía recostada su cabeza en el pecho de Heero)  
  
Ya te lo dije, si, creo que ya deberías hacerlo, estas muy débil  
  
Esta bien Heero, te dolerá solo unos segundos y dormirás por lo menos un día, yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo mi amor  
  
Te amo  
  
Y yo a ti (lo besó y pronto terminó el beso, Heero le mostró su cuello y Duo se acercó para morderlo) que Dios me perdone por lo que voy a hacer  
  
La puerta se abrió de pronto con mucho ruido y Hilde entró gritando, ya que estaba oscuro  
  
Duo, no hagas nada, no lo has hecho verdad?  
  
Hilde, que demonios quieres (le dice Heero)  
  
Ya no te tendrá que morder Heero, (acercándose con una lámpara en la mano) Wufei le trajo a alguien para que lo haga  
  
En serio (pregunto Duo acomodándose en la cama ayudado por Heero)  
  
Sip, aquí vienen (dijo Quatre agitado por la carrera)  
  
Entraron Trowa y Wufei cargando a Traize. Heero y Duo se sorprenden de ver quien era la persona.  
  
Pero él? (preguntó Duo)  
  
Si, el quería que lo mordieras o no? Así que hazlo  
  
Pero Trowa (mirando a su amigo)  
  
No te preocupes Duo, yo me encargo luego de él, ahora solo tienes que recuperarte. (recostaron a Traize a los pies de la cama) ahora, salgan todos de la habitación, yo me quedará a ayudarle  
  
No, yo me quedaré con él  
  
Estas seguro Heero, (pregunta Duo) puede ser un poco desagradable  
  
Si, por favor déjame quedarme  
  
Pero ... (mira a Trowa y el asiente)  
  
Por favor (le pide Heero)  
  
Esta bien (sonriendo)  
  
Voy a estar afuera Duo, me llaman cuando terminen  
  
Si Trowa, gracias (se retira dejándolos solos)  
  
Bien, tu me dices lo que tengo que hacer (dice Heero)  
  
Ayúdame un poco a acercarme a él y luego lo afirmas para que no se mueva cuando yo lo muerda  
  
Esta bien, vamos  
  
Ayudó a Duo a incorporarse y lo movió hasta quedar al lado de Traize. Duo miró a Heero, el cual lo miraba fijamente mientras se acomodaba para afirmar el cuerpo de Traize.  
  
Heero, podrías mirar para otro lado  
  
No  
  
Heero!!  
  
Te he dicho que no, ahora hazlo de una vez  
  
Pero ... (bajando la mirada)  
  
Duo, que pasa  
  
Es que me da mucha pena que me veas hacer esto  
  
Duo, yo ya te he visto transformado, transfórmate ahora  
  
Pero .....  
  
DUO!!  
  
Esta bien ¬¬  
  
Su cara comenzó a tomar forma malvada, colocándose sus ojos rojos y apareciéndole sus colmillos que sobresalían de entre sus labios. Bajó la cabeza para que Heero no lo mirara, pero Heero le tomo la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara  
  
Duo, no importa como estés, yo te amo de igual forma, lo entiendes  
  
Se acercó suavemente, Duo cuando vio lo que iba a hacer cerró los ojos esperando el contacto y este llegó suave al principio y luego mas demandante. Duo sintió como su corazón se aceleraba solo con el contacto de un beso y se convenció totalmente que amaba profundamente a Heero. Se separaron y se quedaron mirando hasta que Heero rompió el silencio  
  
Hazlo ahora Duo, estas al límite de tus fuerzas  
  
Si  
  
Se acercó al cuello de Traize y lo mordió, sintió que poco a poco esa sangre lo llenaba de vida. Heero pensaba que el ver a Duo en acción podría repudiarlo, pero no era así, se daba cuenta que Duo luchaba por su vida, una vida que quería vivir con él y él con gusto la viviría a su lado. Duo se separó del cuerpo de Traize y con la mano se limpió la boca dejando un rastro de sangre en su cara. Heero soltó el cuerpo de Traize y se acercó a Duo para ayudarlo a recostarse. Duo cerró sus ojos para descansar un momento y volver su cara a la normalidad. Heero tomó la toalla que Trowa había dejado en el mueble al lado de la cama. Con ella le limpió la cara con delicadeza y fuerza a la vez para no dejar rastro de sangre en la bella cara de Duo.  
  
Duo abrió suavemente los ojos y miro a Heero y le dijo  
  
Gracias  
  
no tienes que agradecerme nada mi amor, (lo besa delicado en los labios) ahora duerme y descansa  
  
está bien, pero estarás aquí cuando despierte?  
  
Claro que sí, no me moveré de tu lado  
  
Te amo (dijo cerrando sus hermosos ojos para dar paso al descanso)  
  
Y yo a ti ( le dijo en un susurro Heero. Lo miró un rato y luego se levantó para acercarse a la puerta y abrirla)  
  
Trowa!! (Trowa que estaba apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, se acercó a Heero al escucharlo)  
  
Ya terminó?  
  
Si, está descansando  
  
A la noche estará recuperado totalmente, quieres ir a descansar? Yo me puedo quedar con él.  
  
No te preocupes, yo me quedaré con él, solo llévate a Traize  
  
Esta bien, quieres que te suban algo de comer al almuerzo?  
  
Si, que lo dejen en la mesa si estoy durmiendo, que comeré cuando me de hambre.  
  
Claro. (Trowa se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Traize y lo cargo sobre su hombro) me encargaré de él, tu cuida bien a Duo  
  
No tienes ni que decírmelo  
  
Me alegro  
  
Trowa salió de la habitación y Heero cerró la puerta para acercarse a Duo. Dormía muy tranquilo, su cara era como porcelana lisa y suave al tacto, era tan hermoso, contemplándolo se acostó a su lado y estuvo viéndolo hasta quedarse dormido en un sueño relajado, ya que Duo estaba fuera de peligro.  
  
Panto entró unas horas después con el almuerzo, y vio a su amo relajado durmiendo junto al joven Yuy. No lo despertó, solo dejó la bandeja donde le habían indicado y salió.  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Hilde y Wufei fueron a la casa de los Yuy, y fueron recibidos por El gobernador y su esposa.  
  
El gobernador se acercó a ellos cuando descendían de sus caballos  
  
Bienvenidos muchachos, nos tenían preocupados  
  
Padre estamos bien  
  
Como se siente Trowa?  
  
Muy bien señor, gracias a los cuidados de Quatre (dijo Trowa pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Quatre)  
  
Ya veo (con una sonrisa) sobrino, veo que vienes con tu novia  
  
Si tío, Hilde quiso venir aprovechando que Trowa venía  
  
Me alegro mucho que hayan venido  
  
Y mi Heero donde está? (pregunta la Sra. Yuy)  
  
Madre, el se quedó asiéndole compañía a Duo, ya que esta un poco decaído todavía  
  
Si, parece que con Duo nos pillamos una gripe, pero a Duo le tomó mas fuerte que a mi.  
  
Pobrecito, debería venirse para acá, yo con gusto lo cuidaría, ustedes tan jóvenes viviendo solos, no debería ser así.  
  
El castillo es grande, ustedes deberían irse a vivir allí, yo se que a mi hermano lo complacería mucho.  
  
Hilde tiene razón así todos viviríamos juntos, además Hilde cuando se case se irá, y solo quedaremos Duo, yo y los sirvientes. Además, esta casa es demasiado grande para ustedes dos para cuando sus hijos se casen. (dijo Trowa)  
  
Por el momento solo Dorothy se casa en dos semanas, tendremos a los chicos con nosotros. (dice la Sr. Yuy)  
  
Entonces será solo Heero, porque yo quiero casarme con Quatre, y no quiero esperar mucho, si es posible en esta misma semana me casaría con él.  
  
Con mi pequeño? (sonriendo feliz) Quatre te quieres casar con Trowa?  
  
Si madre lo amo mucho  
  
Hay, que felicidad, mi pequeño se casa (se acerca a Quatre para abrazarlo)  
  
Yo sé que lo cuidarás muy bien Trowa (dice el gobernador)  
  
Claro que sí señor, téngalo por seguro  
  
Que lindo, amor a primera vista supongo, ya que se conocen de muy poco tiempo.  
  
Tienes razón madre  
  
El cambio a estas tierras nos favoreció mucho en nuestras vidas, no es cierto mi amor  
  
Tienes toda la razón cariño (le contestó el señor Yuy) entonces hay que celebrar vuestro compromiso, por favor entremos a la casa, sirvamos algo para que quede formalizado  
  
Entonces, me das tu bendición padre?  
  
Claro que si hijo, solo la doy porque veo que Trowa te adora  
  
Gracias padre ^.^  
  
Por favor, entremos todos, tenemos que celebrar. Por si acaso Heero vendrá hoy o se quedará en el castillo. (dice la Sra. Yuy)(todos caminaban a la casa)  
  
Se quedará por hoy también madre (sonriendo a Trowa)  
  
Esta bien, mañana iré a ver a Duo  
  
NO, si Duo se siente bien para mañana de seguro que vendrán los dos, sino es así Duo no quiere visitas o los va a contagiar a todos (dice rápidamente Quatre)  
  
Tienes razón, ojalá vengan mañana  
  
Si, ojalá  
  
Ya había anochecido cuando Duo abrió los ojos. Un brazo lo agarraba de la cintura y sentía sus piernas entrelazadas con otras, sonrió, Heero había cumplido su promesa, porque aunque no veía su cara, sabía que era él quien le daba calor en su espalda. Giró suavemente su cuerpo despacio para no despertar a Heero, quedando su cara a centímetros de él. Era una vista preciosa verlo dormir. Su corazón latía a cien por horas con solo verlo, lo estuvo mirando un buen rato, sus labios levemente separados lo tentaban, pero quería que descansará, pero no aguantaba la ganas de besarlo, solo un roce pensaba, a si que se acercó y rozó sus labios con los de él. Heero sintió el roce de los labios de Duo y dejo que lo hiciera sin descubrirse, pero cuando sintió que se alejaba abrió los ojos de repente y empujando a Duo sobre su espalda quedó sobre el y lo besó nuevamente pero ahora con pasión, no como el suave beso que le había dado Duo. Duo se sorprendió en un principio por la rapidez con que Heero se movió, pero después de la sorpresa vino el deseo. Colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Heero le permitió profundizar más el beso tan delicioso que compartían.  
  
A los dos les faltaba el aire, pero ninguno de ellos quería que se detuviera lo que estaban sintiendo solo con un beso, pero tenían que respirar, a si que Heero se levanto un poco para mirar la cara sonrojada de Duo sonriendo.  
  
Buenos días o debería decir buenas noches mejor (dijo Heero)  
  
Buenas noches, pensé que dormías.  
  
Te sentí cuando despertaste  
  
Estabas haciéndote el dormido? (sorprendido)  
  
Si, quería ver que hacías  
  
Heero malo, pero igual te quiero  
  
Y yo a ti (le dio un suave beso) como estas?  
  
Bien  
  
Que tan bien?  
  
Muy bien  
  
Eso esta bien  
  
Si, ya recupere tooooooooodas mis fuerzas y mis heridas ya no las tengo, así que podemos levantarnos y salir a pasear o ir a la tab..  
  
No te lo decía por eso (interrumpiéndolo)  
  
A no?  
  
No  
  
Yo pensé que estabas preocupado por mi salud ¬¬  
  
Claro que estaba preocupado por tu salud, pero era por esto, que te preguntaba  
  
Se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo, Duo se dejó llevar por lo que Heero le hacía sentir. Heero lo acariciaba en su pecho hasta que no aguantó más acariciarlo sobre la ropa. Tiró de la camisa de Duo y se la levantó hasta sacarla por su cabeza, Duo por su parte también le sacó la camisa para acariciar libremente la espalda a Heero. Heero bajo su mano hasta acariciar sobre los pantalones el miembro de Duo para luego levantarse un momento para quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, piel que aparecía a su vista besaba hasta sacarlos completamente. Volvió hacia arriba y acarició el miembro de Duo siempre mirándose a los ojos, después el bajo la cabeza para poder besar aquello que acariciaba, lo introdujo en su boca y con leves succiones lo excitó provocando que de la boca de Duo salieran gemidos de placer. Duo tenía los ojos cerrados mientras Heero lo acariciaba, era tanto el placer que no podía dejar de gemir, se agarraba a las sabanas, pero después tomó la cabeza de Heero acariciando su pelo. Heero cuando sintió que Duo estaba totalmente excitado se detuvo para sacarse el resto de ropa al lado de la cama. Desde ahí lo miro un momento, observando a Duo que tenía la cara sonrojada y los ojos brillantes por la pasión. Duo le extendió los brazos para que se acercara, Heero tomó una de sus manos y se acomodó entre las piernas de Duo. Heero se recostó sobre Duo y lo besó demandante, mientras se acariciaban mutuamente, luego Heero se levanto quedando de rodillas, con una mano seguía acariciando Duo mientras con la otra introducía un dedo suavemente en la entrada de Duo. Duo se tenso por el dolor, pero luego se acostumbró relajándose. Heero siguió moviéndose en su interior, luego introdujo otro dedo y después otro hasta que sintió que Duo estaba preparado para recibirlo. Le levanto un poco las caderas y acomodó su miembro en la entrada de Duo para la penetración. Duo sintió mucho dolor al momento de ser penetrado, soltando un grito ahogado, Heero con una mano en la cadera para retenerlo y con la otra le tomó la cabeza para acercarlo y besarlo suavemente para que se relajara. Después de unos minutos comenzó a moverse en el interior de Duo y terminó de penetrarlo hasta que sintió que estaba en lo profundo de Duo. Duo deshizo el beso echando la cabeza hacia atrás y curvando la espalda mientras Heero seguía con el mismo ritmo, Duo a los minutos ya no sentía dolor, pero si sentía sensaciones totalmente nuevas que nunca había sentido con nadie, solo Heero lo hacía sentir lo maravilloso de hacer el amor. Y sin dolor pudo seguir a Heero en el ritmo, incluso se levanto para quedar sobre las piernas de Heero y abrazó la cintura de Heero con sus piernas. En la habitación solo se escuchaban gemidos ahogados y llenos de pasión, los dos cuerpos tenían una leve capa de sudor, un sudor de su entrega, que Duo saboreo lamiendo a Heero en el cuello, al colocar sus labios en ese cuello delicioso su cara se transformó lleno de pasión, lo iba a morder cuando Heero bruscamente lo empuja nuevamente sobre la cama cayendo el encima afirmándolo de los hombros siguiendo con las embestidas mas fuertes  
  
No,..... no lo harás ......mientras este....mos haciendo .......el amor, si ......después quieres hacerlo........ no te lo impe.....diré (le dijo de forma jadeante Heero)  
  
Heero veía a Duo fuera de control, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, a pesar que estaba transformado Heero lo amó más, porque a pesar de todo lo obedecía en vez de haberlo tirado lejos con la fuerza que el tenía transformado. Heero ya no aguantaba más, tomo entre sus manos el miembro de Duo y lo acarició al mismo ritmo de las embestidas haciendo que los dos terminaran de expulsar su líquido, Duo en su vientre y Heero en el interior de Duo. En la habitación se escucharon dos grito de amor que nacían del interior de estos dos cuerpos que se amaron con el cuerpo pero a la misma vez con el alma.  
  
Heero cayo pesadamente sobre Duo, los dos respiraban agitados. Heero se retiró de Duo y se recostó a un lado atrayendo con el a Duo que tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de tranquilizarse.  
  
Los dos abrazados fueron recuperando el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones, Heero acariciaba con una mano la espalda de Duo, mientras Duo acariciaba el pecho de Heero. Con su mano libre Heero lo tomó de la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos, vio sus ojos violetas que brillaban por si solos, se acercó delicadamente para besar su frente  
  
Te amo  
  
Yo también te amo Heero, mucho mi amor  
  
Me alegro mucho, ahora descansa  
  
Pero... (Heero lo hizo callar colocando un dedo sobre sus labios)  
  
Descansa, recuerda que has estado las últimas horas muy débil  
  
Pero... yo no quiero dormir  
  
Quiero que descanses, tenemos toda la noche, así que recupérate  
  
Mmmm, esta bien, pero no tienes que mandarme, recuerda que yo soy mucho mayor que tu  
  
Es cierto, pero yo soy mas maduro que tu, así que yo mando (sonriendo)  
  
Tienes razón, (sonriendo y bostezando) pero por ahora (cerro sus ojos y se quedo dormido escuchando los latidos del corazón de Heero)  
  
Al amanecer Heero despertó relajado, besó en la frente a Duo y se levantó suavemente desenredandose de Duo que lo tenía abrazado con piernas y manos. Tomo de los pies de la cama su pantalón y se lo puso sin abrochar. Se acercó a la ventana y abriendo muy poco la pesada cortina vio que había amanecido, volvió a cerrarla para que no dañara el sol a Duo. Se quedo pensando en todo lo que había escuchado a Trowa, Hilde y Quatre. Ellos habían hecho el amor con la persona que querían y el también, pero como Trowa y Hilde habían vuelto a ser humanos? Se preguntaba. Acaso podría ser? Y si estaba equivocado y había sido de otra forma porque Duo no se había curado de ese mal. Y si probaba, si dejaba entrar un poco el sol a esa habitación para ver si era como sospechaba. Pero podía herir a Duo, pero también quería que Duo fuera normal, lo intentaría, con cuidado abrió la cortina para que solo llegara el sol a la mano de Duo su corazón latía a cien por horas por los nervios, vio que no le hacía nada, suspiró botando todo el aire que había detenido sin darse cuenta. Terminó de abrir toda la cortina, la cama estaba completamente bañada por la luz del sol con Duo en el centro, su piel era totalmente blanca como porcelana por todos los años que se privó de los rayos solares, sonriendo regresó a la cama, se acostó al lado de Duo y lo besó para despertarlo. Duo sin abrir los ojos le respondió al beso sonriendo, cuando de repente abrió los ojos, fue cuando vio que el sol lo alumbraba. Duo saltó retrocediendo asustado, pero fue detenido por Heero con una mano.  
  
EL SOL!! (gritó Duo)  
  
No temas, ya no te hace daño, mírate (Duo se dio cuenta que no le pasaba nada)  
  
Es... verdad (llorando de felicidad)  
  
Ven (tomándolo de la mano hizo que se levantara y acercarlo a la ventana)  
  
Cuando llegaron al lado de la ventana Heero la abrió e hizo que Duo se colocara a la orilla del marco y el por detrás lo abrazó. Duo sentía los rayos del sol y la brisa acariciar su cuerpo desnudo. Llorando de felicidad se relajó en brazos de Heero y cerro los ojos feliz.  
  
Es como un sueño (dice Duo abriendo los ojos nuevamente) nunca pensé que podría volver a ver algo tan hermoso que una paisaje bañado por el sol.  
  
Ahora lo podremos ver juntos  
  
Estoy feliz, pero contigo a mi lado es mas que felicidad , es dicha.  
  
Para mi también, levantémonos, vamos de paseo y aprovechamos de ir a mi casa, nos deben estar esperando, además quiero hablar con mis padres, pero antes (lo hizo voltear entre sus brazos hasta quedar frente a frente) Duo....te quieres ....... casar conmigo?  
  
Hee ... ro (con lagrimas en los ojos) claro que sí (abrazándolo completamente feliz)  
  
Trowa y Hilde desde el amanecer estaban observando el camino que conducía a la casa de Quatre, estaban preocupados, inseguros con lo que iba a pasar con Duo. Todos se habían levantado ya, pero seguían en el desayunador. Un poco antes del mediodía estaban todos en el gran jardín de la casa. Wufei y Hilde el un sillón los dos abrazados, Trowa y Quatre en otro y eran observados por los señores de la casa de la mesa donde estaban tomando un café. De pronto Hilde grita DUO!! Y todos volvieron a ver a donde miraba Hilde.  
  
Se venía acercando un caballo con dos personas encima, era Heero con Duo sentado delante. Al verlos los chicos corrieron hacia ellos, los señores de la casa se levantaron y caminaron un poco deteniéndose al ver como todos se abrazaban  
  
Parece querido que mi niño también encontró el amor en estas tierras y que realmente nos quedaremos solos si no nos vamos a vivir al castillo  
  
Tienes razón querida, tienes mucha razón.  
  
Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa y así se quedaron viendo a su hijo mayor que venia feliz, al parecer al lado de la persona que le provocaba esa felicidad. Sonriendo entraron a avisar al personal que había que empacar todo nuevamente, pero ahora si se irían a el hogar que soñaron, donde vivirían felices y para siempre.  
  
OWARI  
  
Quiero agradecer a todas las amigas que leyeron mi fics y espero que el final que coloque les gustara, como soy romantica me gusta mucho que sean finales felices, espero que no las haya aburrido. Les agradezco a todas por sus review, ellos me animaban a seguir escribiendo. Espero poder saber sus opiniones cuando publique un nuevo proyecto de fic mio que se llama "Arreglo de familias". Bueno amigas me despido ya me alargue mucho  
  
Ciao 


End file.
